The Last Thing I Ever Do
by l0velyfe
Summary: Bella regrets letting Jake go. She realizes her feelings during a night of passion w/ Jacob, & knows she must leave Edward. Then, tragedy strikes. Can Bella recover? What will Edward do? & what's the secret the wolves are hiding? /Rated M for a reason!/
1. Chapter 1

_I introduce to you, my first ever completed JacoBella fanfiction, __**The Last Thing I Ever Do**__. _

_Let's jump right into it, shall we? This is a fanfiction about Jacob and Bella getting together as a couple, so if you're Team Edward, you can go now! But I don't know why you'd be in the Jacob and Bella section if you're Team Edward, sooo… Enjoy, Team Jacob fans and everyone else!_

_This story is rated M. Therefore, there __**will**__ be sexual references, sexual scenes, cussing, etc. Although there aren't any terribly descriptive scenes in this first chapter, they will happen later! _

_I'm trying this new thing where I elongate my chapters. So when I'd usually have two chappies, I'm merging them into one long one! Consequently, there will probably only be three or four chapters of this story, but lots of content in each one. _

_Alright, I'm done ranting. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Last Thing I Ever Do**

_Chapter __One_

**_Word count ~ 5,008_**

I loved Edward. I loved him more than anything. Everything about him captivated me; from his golden eyes, to his quiet personality, to his old-fashioned style. He kept me more than satisfied. He understood me. He gave me a reason to feel good about myself when all I could do was criticize. There were no sufficient words I currently possessed to efficiently describe Edward, nor the way I felt when I was around him. My heart beat for him. He was the only man who had ever called me beautiful, and I only had eyes for him.

So, why was I sitting in Edward's arms in the Cullens' living room, amongst the family I'd been warmly welcomed into and the man I adored most… And all I could think about was Jake?

'_His face when I left him in that room… I broke his heart. All he ever did was care for me; offer his undying devotion… And I threw it back in his face, over and over, until now, when there's nothing left of him.' _I felt like I was going to be sick. Discreetly, I surveyed the room. In the dim light, I could just barely make out Rosalie's blonde hair. The large lump with his arm around her waist was decidedly Emmett. Carlisle and Esme were settled on the couch in front of them, also fixed on the movie. My gaze shifted, and I was met with two dark golden eyes staring at me oddly._ 'Jasper.'_

Almost immediately, Edward's icy fingers touched my arm. "Bella, are you alright?" he whispered. _'He read Jasper's mind.'_ I shook my head.

"I don't feel well." Edward's golden eyes were concerned.

"What hurts?"

"Just my head." I grimaced, surprised that he believed me; I was a terrible liar. Evidently, the guilt and pain of hurting Jake was misinterpreted by Jasper and Edward as physical pain. "I think I just need to go home and lie down."

"Of course." Edward swept me up into his arms, and my eyes closed. All I could see was Jacob's upset brown gaze.

* * *

I awoke to a soft click. Opening my eyes into slits, I found myself in my bedroom, on my bed. Edward sat beside me, having moved from the closed door with inhuman speed. "Can I get you anything, love?" His crisp scent reached my nose. It instantly reminded me of a hospital.

I wrinkled my nose before opening my eyes completely to look up at him. His eyes were narrowed innocently as he assessed me. My heart felt heavy, though I couldn't quite understand why. _'I'm with the man I love… I shouldn't feel lonely.'_ I sighed.

"No, Edward. I… I really just want to sleep. In peace." He furrowed his brow, and I murmured softly, "I'll call you tomorrow."

He took the hint. "Alright." He leaned forward to kiss my forehead with icy lips. When he sat back, I recognized the disappointment within his masculine features. "Goodnight, Bella." And with one blink, he was gone, leaving a sudden rush of cool air in his wake. My bedroom was terribly quiet. I looked down. _'Jake… I'm coming to see you tomorrow.'_

* * *

The forest seemed unusually calm. It was like the colours of greens and browns and yellows were that of a pastel, and I and the forest and field were simply a painting of a famous artist. Twigs crackled beneath my feet as I came to the edge of the clearing. Beyond the yellow grass was the little red house where I'd spent nearly all of this past summer.

Gathering up my courage and scattered thoughts, I made my way across the field. Everything around me seemed to blur, except the house before me. It was too quiet. I began to walk faster, sensing some sort of impatience in the air.

"Hello, Bella."

My feet ceased movement. It was a moment before I dared to turn around, though I already knew who it was. Flaming red hair and crimson eyes to match greeted me. It was the woman who kept me awake at night; the ruler of my nightmares.

"Victoria." A maniac grin formed on her face as her eyes darkened. I raised my chin slightly. "I know what you're here for." Her grin widened. I didn't dare run. I was cornered. "You want me."

"I want you _dead_," she growled. _'No way out… Could I stall her until someone notices we're out here? Only yards away from the pack of werewolves…' _

"How'd you find me?" I asked hesitantly. My voice shook.

She narrowed her eyes as she advanced toward me. "Dear Bella, you make it too easy for me. You should know better than to wander around the forest alone, _sweetheart_." The last word was a sneer as she flexed her long fingers like a cat would flex its claws. "No one here to save you this time."

My eyes slipped closed as I accepted my fate. _'Goodbye Jake. Bye Edward. Bye dad…'_ But before Victoria's nails met my throat, a husky voice spoke.

"She's got _me_."

I spun around. Jake stood a few yards behind me, a dangerous look of alarm on his face, yet he still held a sense of tranquility. His stance was shoulder-width, his hands at his sides and balled into fists. Stealing a glance over my shoulder, I took in Victoria's snarl. _'She's not going to give up her revenge so easily.'_ I turned back to Jake, silently trying to plead him with my eyes. _'Just go, Jake. Let her kill me… Don't get involved. You don't know how strong she is!'_ He eyed her carefully. _'Damnit, why can't you read my mind?'_

In one sudden moment, Jake's gaze shifted from above my head to meet my eyes. The moment he did this, Victoria pounced. Jacob's gaze was unwavering. "Get down!"

I dropped to the ground as Jake ripped his shirt off and leapt in one swift movement. I covered my head and ducked with a cry as they collided in mid-air above me. Jacob's momentum bowled her over, and they landed on the grass beside me. I fell onto my butt, eyes wide, and tried to scoot away, my feet slipping on the dead grass.

All I could see was tawny fur and red hair, in a tangled frenzy. Occasional snarls and screams were uttered. A hand tugged on my arm, but I couldn't tear my eyes from the fight.

"Come _**on**_, Bella!" Leah yelled impatiently. _'Leah?'_ I turned my head in time to see the pack sprinting past in their fur. Victoria, spotting the threat, swiped at Jacob. A terrible crack resonated through the crisp morning air, followed by a yelp. Victoria took off into the forest, the pack right on her heels. I counted them as they disappeared. Four; Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry. Jake still lie where Victoria had left him. He didn't get up.

"JAKE!" I broke free from Leah's grip and ran to him, falling to my knees beside his large chest. The scent of blood was apparent, but not strong. I reached out to touch his furry ear. "Jake…" My voice was no more than a whisper.

"It's just his leg," Jared murmured, suddenly near us. Sam was there, too, and Leah. The rest were nowhere to be found. It was Sam that spoke in a rough tone.

"Jacob, can you change back? The bone needs to heal straight."

Jake's red-brown ears laid flat against his head before he shuttered back to his human form. It occurred to me that he was probably naked, but my eyes were focused on his face. He winced as Jared straightened his leg out, and held it by the knee. Jake's head fell; his neck – like the rest of his body – was weakened. I caught it before it hit the ground, and rested his head in my lap. He looked up at me upside-down and reached toward my face.

"Don't cry, Bells," he murmured, touching my cheek where a tear had traced down. "I'm sorry I didn't return your calls." I couldn't help but smile through my tears at his untimely sense of humor. Gingerly, I hugged his head to my body. With a pained sigh of discomfort, he contentedly shut his eyes.

'_**If I'm going to be in pain, then this is the best place. The only place I want to be.'**_

* * *

Pale sunlight shone in from the ajar window when I opened my eyes. Breathing in, I realized immediately that I was in Jacob's bedroom. His pillow and sheets held his musky scent. I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply before sitting up.

I was nestled within purple and dark grey sheets. On the wall opposite me were paintings and pictures of the pack, and possibly friends of theirs, because I didn't recognize a good bunch of them. They possessed the same skin tone and dark hair that this pack had, so I assumed they were Quileute also. A dreamcatcher similar to mine hung on the wall above the headboard of his bed. With a content sigh, I closed my eyes and fell back amongst the pillows.

"You're up!" Startled, my eyes shot open. Jake stood in the doorway. I sat up quickly.

"Jake! How…?"

He grinned. "We wolves heal quickly, remember?" He held out a hand, and I eyed him suspiciously. His canines gleamed. "C'mon, I don't bite. Hard." With a small smirk, I took his hand.

* * *

"Bells, listen. There's something I need to talk to you about."

'_Uh oh, here it comes.'_ I glanced at him. He appeared nonchalant, with his hands in his pockets. I knew it was a disguise. I took a deep breath._ 'Goodbye, sanity.' _

"Yeah, I need to tell you something too."

Jake stopped, piercing me with those dark chocolate eyes. "Ladies first."

I panicked for a moment too long, and confidence faltered. "You _said_ it first."

His grin was endearingly lopsided as he lowered his eyes, kicking the dirt with his toe. "Alright, you win." He paused, inhaling, and then raised his head to gaze straight into my eyes with that relentless confidence. "Look, I know you basically told me to fuck off. But I wouldn't be 'Jake' if I didn't give it one last try, right?" He glanced down again. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is…" Another dose of that poison was injected into my system as he gazed at me, and my mouth felt dry. "… I want you to stay. Stay here, with me. With us. The pack already thinks of you as family. And I would treat you better than him… He's an addictive drug, but I'm purer. I'm the air, the–"

"–The sun, I know, Jake." He fell silent, and I discovered that I could no longer look into his eyes. I focused on his nose. "I was going to… Apologize. What I said to you that night, I… You didn't deserve that. All you've ever done is try to help me, and love me." He nodded curtly. "So I… I'm sorry. And I wanted to ask you if I _could_ stay one more night. I'm not ready to leave yet. I'll deal with Edward later," I murmured.

The look on Jacob's face was one of pure astonishment. It took him a moment to get his voice working again. "But… Your dad?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"One step ahead of you. I called him before we left. He said yes, of course."

Jake smirked, stepping up onto the tan rocks along the river. "Well okay then."

* * *

Orange flames danced in the cool air of the autumn night. Billy sat at the end of the group, making gestures to Sam and Jared. All three of them held glasses bottles containing clear liquid that I suspected was vodka. Paul also had some, though I was almost positive that he wasn't old enough. Leah and Emily were sitting close by, talking. And I sat next to Jake, in a small half circle with Seth and the very buzzed Paul. I wasn't used to drunk people, and I couldn't stop smirking at his humorous antics. Seth looked rather embarrassed. But, just like Jacob had said, I felt like I fit right in. Like I belonged here. Like… It wasn't a burden on them to have me here. _'No discomfort, like the Cullens. I could always see the strain on Jasper's face.'_ And even though they hid it, I knew that Edward, Emmett and Rosalie had second thoughts about it when I was around.

"No one's gonna bite you here, Bells," Jake murmured, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "Although, I might sneak a little love bite in here and there." My cheeks heated up as I turned to look at him incredulously. But before I could reprimand him, his eyes silenced my every thought.

My first inclinations made me feel somewhat ashamed. They were corny, cheesy, and everything in between. But I felt them all. He gazed at me like I was the only girl in the world. Like he could see right into my very soul. He looked at me in silence, yet his eyes said everything. He would always be here. He would catch me before I fell, hold me when I cried, love me when I felt inferior. His eyes seared into my heart, and told me; convinced me, that he would be more than Edward. Better than Edward. When I'd thought Edward was all I'd ever need, Jacob promised that he would be even more.

Trying hard to focus on the situation I was in, I swallowed and bit my lip. "Nervous?" Jake murmured. His voice indicated that he shared my feelings, even though he was so strong outwardly. I blinked and nodded slowly. I wasn't going to try to act strong now, like him. It just wasn't my thing.

"Hey lovebirds!" Reluctantly, Jake turned his head to look at Paul with what was meant to be a menacing glare, but a smile ruined it. "You comin' or what?"

Jake chuckled and stood, pulling me up beside him. "Where're we going?" Jake waggled his eyebrows, and, without a word or explanation, pulled me after the rest of the pack.

We climbed up a rocky ledge, to the familiar cliff where I'd jumped off just a few months ago. The full moon lit up the ocean, bathing everything in a peaceful white glow. The Quileutes' skin seemed luminescent in the light.

Sam and Emily sat on the edge of the rocks, Sam taking his lover in his arms. I noticed Paul and Leah sneaking off, their bodies pressed together. A bit embarrassed to stand by and intrude of Sam and Emily's privacy, I eagerly followed Jared, Embry and Seth as they continued on their hike. _'Jake must have gone ahead.'_

"Watch out, Bella," Embry called. Confused, I raised my head from its downward position, taking my eyes off my feet.

"Huh?"

Before Embry could respond, a warm hand grabbed my forearm and yanked me into the ferns and off the dirt path. And before I could scream, warm, soft lips pressed to mine. I inhaled quickly through my nose. My fear melted. _'Jake.'_

This kiss was nothing like I'd ever experienced. Unlike anything Edward offered. Where Edward's cold hands would rest tentatively just above my hips, _Jake's_ warm arms encircled my waist. Instead of the space between Edward and I, _our_ bodies were pressed flush together. In the place of the crisp, clean scent was a musky forest scent. And where Edward would usually pull back and give the excuse of "we can't", Jacob's hand came to my jaw and his tongue parted my lips erotically.

_This_ was a kiss.

It was during this one, simple action of affection when I realized something. It was somewhat of an epiphany_. 'I love him.'_ My head swam._ 'I love you, Jake. I've always loved you.'_ My arms came around his neck._ 'Don't give up on me just yet.'_

"That should've been our first kiss," Jake murmured against my lips. His voice was husky, and he was slightly breathless. I found myself completely sane. After a moment's thought, I comfortably settled on a reasonable explanation._ 'I'm not dizzy or disorientated like I was with Edward because I'm _supposed_ to be with Jacob. It's as natural as breathing. I'm not nervous because… I was born to love Jake.'_

"You still with me, Bells?" I nodded, looking into his equally chocolate gaze through the dark lashes of my half-lidded eyes. _'But his are so much… More. More expressive, a light shade of brown… My eyes are just…'_

"Your eyes are beautiful," he mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but smile at his words. _'What timing he has.'_

"How come Sparkly Boy isn't following you around?" I blinked; the spell was broken. Slightly put off, I opened my mouth to answer. But Jake beat me to it. "Ah… Sorry. No, let's not talk about him." He gazed into my eyes, and for the first time, I saw vulnerability. "It's just us, now. " I furrowed my eyebrows a bit, in thought.

'_I'm his only weakness. I remember Embry mentioning this to me. I'm the only one he's ever let completely in.'_ With a small smile, I nodded.

"Yeah, Jake. Just us."

He moved closer, eyes lowering to my lips. "I'm not afraid, Bella. He was afraid. Afraid to hurt you, to touch you." His voice lowered an octave. "I won't hurt you. I can give you things that he can't."

It was a cold night, but with him in such close proximity, I was almost too warm. "Like what?"

He smirked slightly, pressing his lips to my jaw softly. His hands wandered up my sides, and I heard a soft zipping sound. I opened my eyes as he slipped my jacket from my shoulders. With questioning eyes, I addressed him. He bit his lip, silently asking for a chance, for approval. Swallowing, I nodded. However nervous I was, I still knew, in the back of my mind, that this was what I wanted. What I needed.

Jake's warm hands smoothed across my skin once my shirt was removed. Glad I'd chosen to wear an actual bra instead of a built-in one on a tanktop, I gazed at him. What I saw made me shiver in delight. Within his gaze was a look of intense lust; a desire and yearning so powerful that it seemed unreal. Yet within the same eyes, I saw affection, devotion… Love.

Jake's eyes slipped closed as I explored his well-muscled chest with small, cool hands. He felt so warm that it made me think I was too cold, instead of remembering that he was the one who had an unnatural body temperature. He captured my lips again with his own, once again enchanting me with the passionate way he kissed me, held me. Like this was our last night to ever see each other again.

We fell to the forest floor; a soft patch of glass grew beneath me as he pinned me, holding me down with playfulness, yet letting me move at my own free will. His sharp teeth nipped at my ear, my throat, and my lips. The cold autumn air hardened the little nubs on my breasts, but his hot mouth and fingers contrasted and confused my body. I shuddered, whimpering and crying out into the nearly silent air.

"Bella…" His voice was husky; deep. I was too breathless to reply. He bit my neck, and I willingly arched into him, needing to feel every inch of his skin on mine. He held me to him with one arm as his other hand traced down my body. "Hold on to me."

The pleasure that I felt in the next moment erupted from within my body. I could hardly keep from crying out his name as he pushed his finger into me, over and over. Eventually it grew wet from his own ministrations. With a soft groan, he took my nipple in his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. I writhed beneath him, in agonizing pleasure.

"I'm sorry baby," was the whispered apology into my ear before he pressed into me. At first, he had something to be sorry about. He seemed big; too big to fit. My nails dug into his relentless skin as he lifted my hips to make it easier on both of us. With a quick push, he hilted within me, and we uttered simultaneous noises. Mine was a soft moan, his was a breathy grunt.

I felt completed. Opening my eyes, we shared a motionless moment of exploring each other's emotions. I could taste his satisfaction, his dedication, his _love_. He moved within me, and I was lost in a sea of bliss. Nothing else mattered. I didn't care that we were in the middle of a forest. I didn't care that I had fought so long to keep Jake as _only _a friend. And I certainly didn't care about Edward. Jake was all I could see, smell, feel, and think about.

Eager to give him the same pleasure I felt, I moved with him, my hips already knowing the rhythm. Letting instincts take over, I leaned up and bit his lip sensually, clinging to him. He growled against my lips and pushed into me harder, faster. I was sure I would break my nails on his skin before we were finished. He made love to me with such fervor that I feared I would lose consciousness, explode, or perhaps both.

Within just moments, we were a tangled frenzy of limbs, both nearing our peaks. True to his word, Jacob still held me gently, though I knew he could break my bones easily. He didn't seem to have to make any effort not to let his passion take over and grip me too hard, or bite down with those sharp teeth. Everything he did took me into concern.

"I love you Bella."

I shuddered as the pressure in my lower tummy tightened deliciously. With just two more thrusts, I screamed shrilly. I was lost in a pleasurable haze, with Jacob to blame. Feeling me tighten around him in rhythmic contractions, he groaned and buried his face in my shoulder, hips jerking against mine spasmodically. I shuddered and trembled beneath him, black around the edges of my vision.

Passion turned into somber contentment as we lie together, under the stars. His heartbeat matched mine in a slow rhythm._ 'His heartbeat…'_ I closed my eyes. _'He's so alive.'_

* * *

Jake cut the engine, and the growl of his metal bike abruptly silenced. Everyone was discreetly glancing over; motorcycles were a rarity in this little town, as were suitable young men like Jacob. I slid the helmet off, long brown locks falling down my shoulders. I dismounted, kicking my leg over the seat. Jake took his helmet off as well.

"Have fun." Jake narrowed his eyes, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"It'll be a blast." Jake chuckled, and stepped off the bike. "Wanna hang out after school?"

Jake smiled. "No school for me. The pack is trailing a pair of nomad bloodsuckers. Gonna try to drive 'em out of the state." I bit my lip, worry instantly etching on my features.

"Be careful, Jake." He nodded, and stole a nearly hostile glance in the direction where Edward was waiting, like he did every morning, patiently. _'Jake must be controlling his thoughts well.'_ Said man stepped closer, and wrapped his arms around me gingerly.

"I can take care of myself, Bells," he whispered into my ear. When I didn't respond, he pulled back and looked into my eyes. His own eyes shone a light golden brown in the sunlight. "Don't worry, okay? Bells, I'm gonna prove something. I'm gonna show you that I'm better than him. I'm gonna love you for a lifetime, if it's the last thing I do."

I smiled at his committed words, and he hugged me to his chest. I reveled in the sweet warmth of his body, and was reminded of how warm his bare skin really was. I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Bells."

Without a moment's hesitation, I buried my nose in his neck. _'I wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Not even in Edward's arms.'_

"I know, Jake. I love you too."

He pressed his lips to my cheek quickly in a chaste kiss. "I've been waiting so long to hear you say it," he murmured, pulling back. He slung his leg over the bike, smiling at me. "I'll pick you up after school." I nodded, and watching him kick start the bike to life and speed off.

"I don't like it," Edward sighed, wrapping his arm around me shoulders as he walked me to class.

'_I cheated on you.'_ I swallowed. "He's my best friend, Edward. He's not gonna kidnap me or something." _'Just make me feel the pleasure that you won't give me.'_

"I still don't like it." The bell rang.

"Gotta go, bye." I pecked him on the cheek and hurried to class.

* * *

"Isabella Swan?"

I looked up from my notebook to see the counselor standing beside Mr. Molina. She had a faintly worried look on her face as her eyes settled on me.

"Come with me, dear."

I gathered up my things and draped my orange backpack over my shoulder, following her out of the room_. 'What's going on?'_

She led me to the counseling office, and I stepped inside the small room. What I saw instantly chilled me to the bone.

Charlie and Billy were sitting across from the desk. Billy was dabbing at the corner of his eyes with a tissue. Charlie appeared sullen. A new sudden fear peaked within me. _'Did something happen?'_ Charlie stood once he spotted me. _'Did the pack lose the vampires?'_

"Hey Bells. I, uh, have to tell you something." I shifted my pack to my other shoulder.

"What's going on, dad?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, broken by Billy's sniffles. Finally, my dad cleared his throat. "Sit down, sweetie." I sat, dropped my backpack.

"Tell me what's going on, dad."

Charlie sighed. "Well, Bella… The pack came across those vampires today. They, uh… Jake was on a patrol by himself and they cornered him." I stared. "… Carlisle got there too late, honey. He… Didn't make it."

My gaze unfocused. "I'm so sorry, Bells." My dad's voice seemed so far, far away. The room blurred as tears welled in my eyes. Before I could speak or even begin to really cry, my vision darkened and I heard no more.

* * *

It rained on the day of the funeral. I sat under the canopy, listening to Billy's words. When he was done, I was given the opportunity to say something. I was pretty sure I would break down after just a few words, but I couldn't pass up the chance to speak on Jacob's behalf.

Two tears trickled down my cheeks, yet my voice rang out in the respectful silence.

"Jake was… One of the most important people in my life. He loved me, in every way you can love someone. The morning… Before he died, he said that he… He promised me he would love me for a lifetime. And in this short time he had with us… He _did_ love me worth a lifetime. He will truly be missed… We love you, Jake." My voice cracked, and I stepped back from the podium. Finally, the barrier broke. I covered my face and cried into my hands. My dad hurried up and held me. The pack closed in around me, a collection of protection and comfort.

* * *

We held a vigil for him that night. We stood up on the rocky ledge, candles in hand. From afar, we looked like an array of large fireflies. The waves were the only sound, as they crashed on the cliffs below. We were silent, or as silent as we could be. No words were spoken. Tears were shed.

I exchanged gentle embraces and silent condolences with everyone. Billy was holding together well. Solemnity masked Sam's sorrow. Emily and Paul couldn't look me in the eye. Leah was the most beautiful I'd ever seen her, with tears sparkling in her brown eyes. I held Seth as we both cried; his small body racking with sobs. My heart was heavier than ever._ 'I will never see his face again.' _Even two select Cullens were there – Alice and Carlisle. I let Carlisle hold me and tell me that it would be okay, but I knew it wouldn't be. When I looked into Alice's golden eyes, all I could see was my betrayal reflecting back at me. We would never be the same.

A soft breeze, holding the forest's musky scent, made the trees shudder, and the gentle spring rain made the candle flames in our hands dance. The forest was crying for him.

* * *

I sat on the rocky ledge, legs dangling off the edge, shoelaces reaching to the foamy waves below. The moon was simply a sliver of white in the sky above. I toyed with the wolf chain he'd given me at my graduation party.

"_I'm gonna prove something. I'm gonna show you that I'm better than him. I'm gonna love you for a lifetime, if it's the last thing I do."_

Tears were on my cheeks again. _'You can't leave me, Jake. Not when I just realized how much I love you…!'_ I felt like screaming at the forest, at the ocean, at the moon. My Jake was gone. Forever. _'It _was_ the last thing he did.'_

"_I love you, Bells."_

I clutched the little silver wolf on the chain tightly, shutting my eyes. I could see his, gazing at my affectionately. My heart felt like it was being squeezed.

"I love you too, Jake."


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh dear, I can't believe I brought myself to write that blasphemous first chapter. I never thought I could kill Jake. Quite upsetting… Well, I have chapter two here for you. Not quite as long as__ chapter one, but only by like 15__0 words. Enjoy it guys… _

_I don't own Twilight or any of the characters… They're too yummy to be mine :(_

* * *

**The Last Thing I Ever Do**

_Chapter __Two_

**_Word count ~ 4,884_**

It had been almost five months since that day. Four months, twenty-two days, and six hours since I'd last heard his voice. I could still see his face. His eyes. His smile. They were engraved in my mind forever. I would never forget.

I sat on the soft grass outside of the school. Waiting for him to pick me up after class, like he said he would. Wisps of hair strayed over my face in the cool spring breeze. It was Spring Break, and everyone was on vacation, visiting relatives, going _anywhere_ outside of this tiny, boring town. Everyone except me. I was still waiting.

I ached. My heart hurt. I missed him immensely. He haunted my dreams, taunting me with his face, his breath, his scent… And then I'd wake up to reality. No – those moments with him were my reality. This world without him was a dream. A nightmare.

Charlie was more understanding than I thought he'd be. He never urged me to go out, like he had when Edward left. Although, this was far more serious. My best friend – my lover – had **died**. Sometimes, I saw Charlie talk on the phone with Billy. It was always in the car, or in his office, and I couldn't hear through the window. But he'd get a strange little smile on his face, and I found it odd that he and Billy would have something to smile about. Both of their children were dead, in a sense._ 'Maybe they're over it. Maybe something's wrong with _me_.'_

School had been an absolute blur since that day. I'd missed two and a half weeks directly after, and when I finally came back, everybody knew. Word had spread throughout the entire student body. Nobody but the teachers said a single word to me the first day. On the second day, Eric sat at my table during lunch. He didn't say anything, except two words: _"I'm sorry."_

Eric had become my lifehouse in this stormy sea. He was a good listener, and he didn't judge or interrupt me when I went on my ramblings about Jake. He even skipped a few classes to sit with me in the library the first week, when it had been the toughest. Eric turned out to be rather compassionate; more than I'd expected.

With a soft sigh, I gathered up my notebook, pencils, and backpack, and stood up. Charlie was at work until 1am. The Cullens were not my safe haven anymore. There was only one place to go.

* * *

I walked across the field again, aware that there would be no Victoria to try to kill me this time. But there was also no Jacob to save me._ 'Guess I'll just have to fend for myself now.'_ With a snort, I dropped my bag heavily on the front porch, and stepped up to the door. I rapped my knuckles against it twice, quickly, and then waited.

Within a few seconds, the wooden door swung open and I was greeted with Seth's sleepy face. _'Running late patrols again.'_ He perked up immediately when he recognized me. "Bella!" The excitement in his voice began to contrast with his face, until his expression was downright worried. "Bella… Um, hold on." He ducked back inside, and I stood there awkwardly. Puzzled, I could hear him yelling to someone else, but couldn't make out the words. There was a commotion out back. Curious, I made my way down the steps and around the house.

Embry stepped right in front of me before I could lay eyes on the pack that stood around one of the old cars. "Hey Bella!" he exclaimed. With a frustrated huff, I tried to move around him.

"You guys are acting so weird." Paul moved forward quickly and covered my eyes. I couldn't throw him off, no matter how hard I struggled. He was too strong. "Paul! Seriously!"

"Maybe we should just tell her." That was Leah's voice. Interested, I settled down to listen.

"She'll be pretty mad," Paul murmured.

"She won't tell anyone…" Seth spoke up in his small voice.

"Tell me what?" I demanded. There was a long silence, and I heard whispers.

"It would probably be better to show her, and give them privacy." That was Sam's voice; deep and rough. "Tonight."

Paul turned me around, leading me away from the others, and I obediently walked in that direction. "Tell me what?"

"Please don't ask any questions, Bella. You'll make this harder than it is," Sam murmured. "Just go to the cliffside tonight, where we held the vigil for Jacob. Midnight." I didn't reply; he would hear me with his sensitive ears, but I wouldn't hear his response because I was out of earshot. The voices faded, and I walked with Paul reluctantly.

"Why the cliffs, Paul? Sam knows how much it reminds me of him. It's not exactly the best place for a surprise."

Paul was silent for a moment, and then he stopped. "Sam said no questions, remember?" He took his hand from my eyes and I caught a glimpse of his expression. He appeared troubled, yet there was a mysterious glint in his eyes. "Just go home, Bella." Sighing through my nose, I began to walk away. "Midnight. Don't forget." I spun, walking backwards for a few steps, and nodded. He grinned and twisted his body around to jog to the back of the house. Puzzled, I turned, and kept walking.

'_What is going on around here…?' _

* * *

The rocks hadn't changed since I'd been here last. _'Of course they haven't changed. They're rocks.'_ I sat down, wrapping my coat tighter around my body. It was a rather cold night, even for spring. Yet the goosebumps on my arms were in spite of something else. I was here half an hour early._ 'All the time I need to contemplate this.'_

I stared down the sheer drop to the icy waters below. The oceans here were freezing. But that was half the thrill when you dove off the cliffside._ 'Paul. Sam, Leah, Embry.' _I tried to focus. _'What's the big surprise? They didn't want to tell me. They think I'll be mad.' _I sighed._ 'Do they know something else about Jacob's death? I hope not… They said they'd rather show me.' _I shuddered; the last thing I needed to see was his broken, lifeless body._ 'Guess I'll have to wait and see.'_

Stifling a huge yawn, I laid down on the rocks. They weren't very comfortable. _'Of course they're not. They're rocks.'_ Smiling to myself, I listened to the sounds of the waves and breathed in the scents of the forest. My eyes slipped closed._ 'Can't sleep at home… Nightmares. Maybe I can rest here. Just for a moment…'_ The noises and smells began to blur, and then they faded away.

_The soft pitter-patter of the rain on the tree leaves and ferns created a harmony of sorts. Everything seemed to glow spiritually in the full moon; I could hardly tell it was nighttime, because everything was illuminated so well. The air was cold and pure, burning my throat deliciously._

"_Bells."_

_I turned my head slowly to see who had called my name. Out of the oddly placed shadows came an all-too-familiar face._

"_Jacob…"_

_He was flawless. Untouched, as if he'd never come across those vampires. Of course, he always was in my dreams._

_In two large strides, he was close enough to take me in his arms. He held me tight against his body, and his warm essence enveloped me. I closed my eyes._

_It was a silent embrace, yet everything I wanted and needed. Just for him to be tangible; to be here, so I could touch him, was enough. It didn't matter that he wasn't real. It seemed real to me, when I could wake up with his scent still lingering in my nose and his warmth still on my body._

"_Bella," he whispered. The warmth and scent was gone. I opened my eyes. I couldn't see. "Bella." His voice was loud and clear, as if he stood right next to me. Frantically, I outstretched my arms, trying to feel for him. _'No! Damnit… Jake!'

"_Bella!"_

With a jolt, I opened my eyes. The horizon between the ocean and equally navy sky greeted me. My heart was pounding against my ribs, hard.

"Bella."

I sat up, running a hand through my hair. His translucent voice still echoed in my head. I shut my eyes and sighed, trying to cease the shaking of my body and calm myself down.

A twig snapped behind me in the forest, and all thought of peace of mind was lost. Panicked, I jumped up and spun around. I could see a shadow, and nothing more. "Who's there?"

There was a silence, and then the figure shifted. "… Don't be mad, Bells." I couldn't breathe. All coherent thought flew out the window, except one solitary word. One name.

'_Jacob.'_

* * *

I stared into those deep brown eyes, eventually beginning to shake my head. His expression was that of anxiety, and guilt. His body was tensed. My mind was completely overloaded with emotions, and I felt ready to opt out of this situation and pass out.

"You're not real. I'm still dreaming," I murmured, unable to stop staring at him. However fake he was, my eyes had been starved of his image, and this Jake was so vivid. His face was so detailed. Part of me believed that this was no dream. Yet another part of me was sure my imagination was just conjuring up a more comprehensive version of my lost love.

Jake came closer, taking his hands from his pockets to tentatively reach toward me. "Bella, I know you're gonna be upset. It is me, though."

My brain finally clicked, and began to consider that this really was happening. He was real. This was no dream. My initial reaction was relief, joy, excitement, delight. I was giddy.

But then, those feelings faded. _'He put me through all this pain, depression, anguish…'_ Anger flooded my system. "You better have a good reason for this."

He held his hands up in defense. "I do, Bells. I do."

I dropped my bag. "You do! Good! Because I need a reasonable explanation for why I've been practically _dying_ for the past five months! I've been fucking crying for days, months even, and you've been fine this WHOLE time? I don't even–"

Jake covered my mouth with a hand, his face close to mine. I growled in frustration. "Bells. Be quiet for a minute so I can tell you. I can't stay long."

My emotions fluctuated like the change of winds. Instantly, I fell silent, looking up at him. He gazed back down at me for a long moment before speaking.

"They'd kill you if they found out I was here. They'd kill the both of us."

"Who, Jake?" My voice shook. I reached up to touch his jaw and his straying gaze returned to mine.

"I can't believe I'm putting you in danger like this… This was a stupid idea." He shook his head. "The Volturi." I watched as he raised his eyes again to survey the area. I knew those sensitive ears were acutely listening for any sign of life around us. _'Other wolves? Or vampires…'_

"What does the Volturi have to do with this?" This time, Jake didn't answer; his gaze was far off in the distance as I watched his head tilt to the side slightly. He was listening. After a moment of silence, I breathed his name. "Jake…"

He furrowed his brow, and then looked down at me. "Bells, we can't meet in town anymore. Always out here, or somewhere secluded. And you can't tell _anyone_, do you understand?" I nodded. He took my face in his hands and kissed me deliberately. "I love you, Bells."

"Love you too…"

"Come to the Rez tomorrow. The pack knows. I was there earlier today… That's why Paul covered your eyes. We weren't expecting you. Anyway… I'll tell you more then." He kissed my forehead. "Bye Bella." And just like that, he was gone again.

* * *

"Hey Bella!"

I turned to see Seth jogging toward me from the forest. He wore only light brown shorts, and there were bits of leaves and twigs in his hair. I didn't say a word to him; I just turned and continued walking. _'Liar. Little shit.'_ He came up beside me.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"I don't know, Seth." My voice held a warning tone. "You couldn't even hint toward it? You faked the funeral, all the crying…?"

"Oh no." Seth looked horrified. I stopped, hoping he'd tell me more about this mystery. "We didn't know. We thought he was dead too. We didn't find out until February that he was still alive…" He glanced toward the house, and then his eyes darted back to me. "And when we did find out, we couldn't say anything. If you'd known, you definitely wouldn't have gone back to the Cullens, and that was their plan. Well, you didn't anyway. But,–"

'_The Cullens? What the hell is he talking about?'_ Curious, I voiced my thoughts. "What, Seth?"

He rolled his eyes and reached out to take my hand. I suddenly realized that he was a few inches taller than me now. _'Damn huge werewolves.'_ "C'mon. Jake'll explain it."

My eyes widened and a smile turned the corners of my lips upwards. "He's here?" Seth grinned.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." I pushed off of the old car I was leaning on, and walked aimlessly around the pack members in the backyard. "You guys went to go find those two vampires, but they found you first. One of them was Alec, Jane's twin brother. He got Jake alone and took him back to the Volturi, but you guys thought he had killed Jake."

Embry nodded. "There was blood," Seth murmured. I frowned. _'This is deep.'_

I adverted my gaze to look at Sam. "You assumed, and told everyone he was dead when you really didn't know?"

Sam's gaze was firm, but slightly guilty. "We searched for hours. All day. We met the Cullens and brought Carlisle over the border. He confirmed it was Jacob's blood. What else could we assume, Bella?"

I sighed. "I guess. Anyway, Alec really captured Jake. How did he manage that?" I turned to look at Jake, and he scowled.

"Damn bloodsucker head butted me. Knocked me out cold."

Leah spoke up from her tree stump. "He had a concussion."

I shook my head. "Jesus. So he took you back to the Volturi and they told you to stay away from me so I would go back to Edward?"

Jake sighed heavily. "Jane tortured me, told me that they would kill my family and you if I didn't do what they said. They said that you had to become a vampire, because you knew too much. They were getting impatient. Jane said they'd been watching you, and they saw you getting closer to me and farther away from him." A small smirk graced Jacob's face. "I told 'em 'fuck yeah she is.'"

Paul snickered, and I rolled my eyes with a slight smile. "So they convinced you to fake your death so you'd be out of the picture."

He nodded. "Which means if I disobey them… It could be very bad news for all of us. They can't catch me here, no matter what."

I ran a shaky hand through my hair. Seth touched my shoulder, and I turned my head to look at him. "Don't worry, Bella. We'd fight to the death for you. Right Jake?"

Jacob's brown eyes settled on me, gazing at me with such love and determination that I couldn't tear my own eyes away. The corner of his mouth turned up just a little bit. "Right."

* * *

"Are you sure your dad isn't gonna be home until late?"

"Yeah," I murmured, twisting my key in the lock of our front door. Jake stood beside me, clothed in a long trench coat that he borrowed from Sam and sunglasses. "He's been taking the graveyard hours lately. No one else is brave enough to do it, with all the weird deaths and stuff." I pushed the door open and we moved inside of the warm house.

"I don't blame him." Jake took the coat off, draping it across the back of the couch. He took his sunglasses off and set them on the table by the front door. "Are you sure no one saw us?"

I sighed in a huff and took his hands, turning his attention on me. "There was no one around, Jake. I kept looking." He smiled. "If anything, they probably thought you were Edward."

Jake snorted. "I'm much more appealing."

I laughed, dragging him into the kitchen. "Hungry?" He nodded. "Of course, what am I saying? You werewolves are always hungry." I turned away from him and took the bread out of the cupboard.

"I'm a growing boy," Jake remarked.

I put the two pieces of bread in the toaster. "Oh yeah. It's neverending." Jake's arms came around my waist, silencing me. He lowered his head, kissing my neck slowly and deliberately.

"I'm not sure I can go back into hiding again," he whispered into my neck. "Not after seeing you after all this time." His sharp teeth tested my skin, and I gripped the edge of the counter to steady myself. His body pressed me against the cupboards, effectively trapping me. _'Like I'd want to escape anyway.'_

I wasn't sure if it was the long interval during which we didn't see each other, or maybe just the mood of the night. Either way, lust and passion began to dominate both of our emotions. I turned around in his arms, and his lips met mine in a short but oh-so-sweet kiss before he gripped my thighs with strong, yet gentle hands, and lifted me up onto the counter. My fingers wove themselves into his hair as he moved between my legs.

"I can't stay long…" Jake muttered as his hands searched for the hem of my shirt. I looped my arms around his neck, ankles crossing behind his butt.

"Then make it last a lifetime."

His eyes rose at my whispered words and he smiled, softly. Effortlessly, he picked me up, and I clung to him like a spider monkey. _'Spider monkey…'_ I smiled deviously. _'Look at me now, Edward. Finally getting what I want.' _

* * *

"Shit, Bells." I gazed down at Jake as I stood before him, clothed in only a lacy set of lingerie, courtesy of Alice a few months ago. Jake sat on my bed, shirtless – what's new – and gawking at my figure. I blushed.

"Don't stare…"

Jake's eyes lifted to mine, and he broke into a smile. "Why not? You're beautiful." I looked away, and he stood up, pulling me to him. "Bella, you say I'm 'grade-A' material and that I could have any girl I wanted. So doesn't that say something if I want you?"

I sighed. "I guess." His fingers curled under my chin, pushing my face up and forcing my eyes to meet his similarly brown ones. _'He is way too charming…'_

"I love you."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah…"

With a sudden movement, Jacob swept me into his arms, and I let out a squeak of surprise as he tossed me onto my bed. I bounced once, twice, and glared up at him. He was grinning.

"Come 'ere, Wolfboy," I laughed. He pounced on me, and the mood soon shifted from playful to passionate as his fingers tangled in my hair and his body pressed down onto mine. I could feel something slightly hard against my upper thigh and I shuddered in delight.

His breath was hot on my skin as he reached behind me to undo the clasp on the black lacy bra that covered my breasts. Somehow, my panties were tossed aside as well, and I writhed naked beneath him as he tortured me with nips to the collarbone and those large, warm hands roaming the curves of my body. My own hands found the button on his pants and undid them, and his warmth momentarily left me as he sat up to remove them. My cheeks heated up to a light pink as I took in his naked figure. The now revealed parts were no less perfect than the rest of his body.

"Don't stare," he murmured, feigning innocence. I smirked at him and he climbed back onto the bed, crawling up between my legs like a predator stalking to close the distance between its prey.

"Why ever not?" I whispered as he lowered his head to brush his lips against my cheek. I could practically feel the excitement radiating from him.

"Because I'd rather do other things," he whispered against my ear, "than stare at me all night."

Before I could respond to his suggestive comment, I was acutely aware of his fingers trailing along my inner thigh. One wide-eyed look was all it took, and his finger slipped up to lightly caress my most sensitive area. My hands formed into fists; one on its own and the other in the blanket, and my spine arched against him. He applied more pressure, and my eyes slipped closed as I uttered a soft whimper. I felt his eyes on me, taking in every little movement, every sound, and every expression.

"Jake…" I whispered breathlessly as his finger slid lower. He kissed me forcefully, fervently, and pressed a finger inside me. A cry of pleasure fell from my lips onto his, and he curved his finger upward in response. My back arched further, like I was a puppet. _'At least one of us knows what they're doing… I'm still clueless when it comes to this.'_

"Bella, I can't do it. I can't wait." The look in his eyes confirmed his message; it had been far too long since our last time. I winced as he pulled his finger out, and nodded.

"Me neither."

His eyes seared into my soul as he lifted my hips with both hands, setting a pillow beneath my butt to elevate my hips and make it easier for both of us. He crawled over me, and I felt his tip brush the sensitive nub, and I shuddered at the contact.

"Please, Jake."

The moment the words slipped from my lips, he impaled me, pushing his considerably large length inside me with one smooth thrust. Stars erupted behind my eyelids as both pain and intense pleasure enveloped my senses. "Ohh…"

"Damn." He supported his weight above me, breathing rather heavily as he waited for me to adjust. It had been quite awhile, and it did hurt. Yet at the same time, it was a gratifying pain.

"Move, Jake."

Almost instantly he obeyed, moving his hips back and slipping out of me. I winced; this part hurt the worst. He kissed my lips over and over in apology, whispering a soft 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry'. Gripping the sheets in one fist, I let out a soft cry as he pushed back into me, filling my lower tummy completely. A shudder rippled down my spine, and I allowed my head to fall back as he tested my throat with his teeth once again.

"Can I mark you, Bella…" he whispered huskily. Another shiver trailed down my spine, and I nodded without considering the consequences. He pulled out and plunged back in, quite harder than before, emitting a sharp moan from me. He propped my legs up on his shoulders, and I held his elbows as he lifted my hips. I whimpered helplessly as he chose to mark my skin just below my ear. My mind spun senselessly as he suckled, nipped and kneaded the skin with his teeth and tongue.

"I love you, Bella."

Within minutes, we were a tangled mess of arms and legs, sweat and moans. I stifled my noises into his shoulder, one hand fisted tight into his short hair, and the other digging its nails into his shoulder blade. His hips pumped against mine faster, harder, and he moved deeper as he aimed for that one spot, hitting it nearly every other thrust. The coil in my belly was tight; almost painfully so.

"Jake… Shit…!" All respect for morals and embarrassment was out the window at this point. "Oh fuck!" Intense pleasure shrouded my sanity as I peaked, arching impossibly against him and squeezing tightly around his length, I knew.

"Bellaa… Oh yeah…" he growled, forcing himself through my spasming muscles until he too, had held off as long as he could. With a groan muffled by my collarbone, he thrusted himself one last time deep inside me, hips twitching. I felt the hot, sticky seed within me, and a pang of lust swept over me once again, but I was spent.

After a few moments of lying together, bathed in sated bliss, Jake moved next to me on the bed. I instinctively cuddled close against his side, resting my head on his shoulder. His arm came around me. "I can't stay, Bells. You know that…"

I closed my eyes. "At least until I fall asleep?"

Jacob sighed, and smiled. "Until Charlie comes home. I'll try not to wake you up when I leave." I breathed in his scent, which was now mingling with mine from our love-making.

"Love you Jake," I whispered.

He turned his head to look at me, and reached out to brush a slightly sweaty strand of hair from my temple. "I love you, Bells."

* * *

He was gone when I woke up.

I lie there for hours perhaps, and inhaled his lingering scent on my sheets and pillows. When Charlie's voice carried my name up the echoing stairs, I finally pushed myself up into a sitting position on my bed. My room seemed terribly lonely without his large, warm body.

It took me forever to convince myself to get up, but when I finally did, I sprung into action, hurrying to get dressed – despite the ache in my lower tummy – so Charlie wouldn't start to worry and come up here to check on me. Quickly swiping a brush through my – _'For lack of a better word…' _– **sex** hair, I trudged downstairs.

"Morning Bells," Charlie greeted me as I appeared at the bottom of the wooden staircase. He was sitting on the couch, and beside him sat…

'_Carlisle.'_

Immediately, my mind went into panic mode, my blood turning to ice in my veins. _'Him being here could only mean… The Volturi…'_ Blinking dumbly, I managed a slight smile. _'Wait… Carlisle might not know about Jacob. I have to act like he's still dead.' _My smile fell. Charlie stood up, and the blonde vampire followed suit.

"Dr. Cullen has something to tell you, honey." I looked at my dad, forcing my gaze to remain sullen, and nodded shortly.

"Come, Bella." I followed Carlisle out of the living room.

* * *

"We're moving, Bella."

I stared at Carlisle from my leaning position against my truck. "_What_?" My voice was incredulous.

Carlisle looked down, gathering himself. "That is… Most of us are. Edward wanted to leave you here in peace, but I managed a compromise with him. He will be heading to Colorado, along with Rose and Emmett. Esme is going with them. Alice, Jasper and I will remain here, in Forks."

I furrowed my brow. "You and Esme are splitting up?"

Carlisle ran a hand through his blonde hair. "She thinks Emmett and Edward need supervision. And I wish to keep my job here. I guess you can say Forks has grown on me." He attempted at a smile, but it came out as a grimace. "Alice couldn't bring herself to move so far away from you. And Jasper, of course, would follow Alice to the end of the world."

I shook my head. _'What if the Volturi come to kill me? Can the pack deal with powers that strong?' _Carlisle smiled, mistaking my concern for denial. _'They'll take out the whole wolf existence in Forks… Even the people who aren't wolves, like Emily, because she knows…'_

"They will come back to visit, Bella. It won't be goodbye; not forever. And we'll still be close by. Whatever are you worried about?"

'_Jane can torture their minds while the others kill them… Jacob will die slowly… They'll turn me, and I'll have to live my life without him, _forever_!'_

"Volturi…"

Carlisle's gorgeous golden eyes narrowed in confusion. "The Volturi? Bella, what reason would the Volturi have to come here? They promised not to bother us anymore until your 21st birthday."

'_He… Did I say that out loud?'_ I stared at him, blankly, trying to figure out exactly when that word had slipped from between my lips. _'Shit. I suck at lying.'_

"Bella?" Carlisle's hand was on my shoulder now. "Bella, I can't read your mind, nor your emotions. But I can tell by the look on your face that something's wrong."

I swallowed. "Um…" I bit my lip. _'Here goes…' _"Carlisle, I have to tell you something."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here I am, with chapter three!__ This story is going so much further than I'd originally planned. I began writing it as a one-shot, but it just kept developing, and a plot came out of nowhere! I'm quite excited, actually :)_

_I apologize if this chapter seems like a lot of rambling… It kind of does to me because there's so many line breaks between scenes, like it's skipping all over the place. Maybe let me know if you agree in a comment, okay? Much appreciated._

_Anyway, enjoy this chappie! About the same length as the former. Rated M. I don't own any of these characters; just a pencil and a notebook and an imagination that I share with you all!_

* * *

**The Last Thing I Ever Do**

_Chapter __Three_

**_Word count ~ 4,602_**

"What can we do?"

The room was quiet for a moment as Jacob impatiently waited for someone to answer. Carlisle sighed. Jasper cleared his throat and his deep, lightly-accented voice broke the silence.

"The Volturi is strong. Overwhelming. That's why they enforce the law."

"Indeed. There is no other solution, Jacob, but to–"

"NO!" All four vampires cringed visibly, startled by the sudden outburst. I clung to Jake's trembling arm, eyes shut tight_. 'Make it all go away…' _"I won't let them take her life away! I'll fight those goddamn bloodsuckers until they–"

"Jacob."

My voice was meek, and timid, but gained his full attention immediately. Most of his anger forgotten, his chocolate eyes met mine.

"Bells?"

I bit my lip. "How… How about we just, um… Let it happen…"

Jake stared at me for a few seconds, his emotions settling on anger, and I prepared to recoil at his shouting. Glaring at me, he murmured through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth, "What…"

I looked down, clueless of what to say next.

"She's right, Jacob," Jasper murmured. Jake turned his furious chocolate eyes on the younger blonde. "Why risk all these lives by fighting, when you really won't lose anything…"

"Shut up!" Jake shouted. "Just shut up, all of you! I'm not gonna let this happen. They haven't even found out yet."

Carlisle studied him for a moment, and then nodded. "Indeed, they haven't. But when they do, we need to be prepared." Jacob raised his head in surprise. It was a bitter triumph. _'Carlisle would respect someone else's wishes, of course. He let Edward make the decision to leave Forks. And he let Esme go without a struggle.'_ I shifted uncomfortably. _'But would he put his family in danger?'_

Almost simultaneously, Jacob voiced my thoughts. "Will you help?"

Alice and Jasper both turned to look at Carlisle expectantly this time. The old, youthful vampire consciously ran a hand through his hair, and then rested his elbows on his knees, kneading his fingers together. "Jacob, you know very well that we would fight for Bella. We have done it before." His golden irises darted toward me, and I looked away. "We will be there. I will try to talk them out of it; try to buy some time. But if all else fails, I'm afraid our line will be drawn there. We will not have bad blood with the Volturi, if you will excuse the pun."

Despite the tension in the room and the situation, I couldn't help but smile. Perhaps I'd gone a little insane somewhere along this crazy path.

* * *

"Jasper?"

The Southern vampire turned his head to look at me without any delay, eyes nearly as black as the darkened classroom. He blinked once, unnecessarily.

"Yes, Bella?"

I stole a glance at the teacher; he was more concentrated on the documentary film than all of his students combined. I kept my voice at a whisper so the students sitting in front of us didn't overhear. "Will the Volturi kill me? Or change me?"

Jasper looked around the classroom, contemplating my question. "From what I know about them, I'd say they'd most likely want to be rid of their problem…" He must have seen the terrified look on my face, because he changed the direction of the conversation adamantly. "But if Aro finds something he liked in your mind, they'll keep you alive."

I swallowed. "Like what?"

Jasper pressed his lips together tightly. "Like a special ability, Bella."

"Mister Hale! Miss Swan!" We both jumped and turned our heads in unison, staring at Mr. Gonzalez. He held a finger to his lips childishly. I felt a burst of Jasper's amusement, unintentionally radiating into me, and I smirked the moment the teacher turned around, once again engrossed in the movie.

"So, an ability like… Emotion manipulation?" My voice was the softest of whispers; inaudible to any human ears. But Jasper's lips curled upwards, and he nodded.

The door opened, and who would walk in but little Alice. Mr. Gonzalez grabbed the remote to pause the movie. "Yes, Miss Cullen?" She handed him a note. While his eyes scanned the paper, Alice's eyes darted to Jasper and I multiple times. She looked apprehensive, but otherwise unreadable. Mr. Gonzalez looked up. "Mister Hale. Your father is here."

Jasper stood, with a slightly worried look, and slung his bag over his shoulder._ 'He picked up on Alice's emotions. Something's wrong.'_

"Oh, the counselor wants Bella too." Alice clasped her hands behind her back.

"Does she have a note as well?"

Alice shook her head quickly. "Mrs. Adams sent for her. I'll walk her up there if you think she'll be any trouble," Alice said innocently. All it took was a couple bats of her eyelashes, and Mr. Gonzalez sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Go, Miss Swan."

I stood, and followed Jasper out of the room. In the harsh glare of the fluorescent hall lights, I squinted painfully. I heard the door close. My eyes finally adjusted and to my surprise, Carlisle and Emmett stood before me._ 'Something's definitely wrong.'_

"What's going on?"

All three vampires looked at Alice, and the delicate vampire's golden eyes locked on me gravely.

"They're coming."

* * *

"Jacob, sit down," Sam quietly begged.

"No! This is fucked up." I sat on the log, between Seth and Alice, while Jake paced relentlessly, making all of us more nervous. The pack sat on the remaining two logs, minus Jared. The four Cullens sat on my log; Emmett on the other side of Alice and Carlisle beside him. Seth sat close to me, heat searing off of his skin.

"We have less than six hours until the Volturi get here. They want to kill me and change her. Should I really calm down?"

"If the motherfuckers mess with us, I say we hand them their asses," Paul smirked. Leah smiled in agreement, but Sam shook his head.

"From what the Cullens tell me, this Volturi is nearly impossible to fight." Sam glanced at Carlisle, and the vampire blinked.

"Nearly."

"Jacob, your best bet is to leave with Bella," Alice whispered. "They might not find any reason to hurt us if you leave on your own accord. But, of course, you'll be fugitives then. If you do that, there will be no negotiating."

Jake groaned and dropped down to sit next to Leah. His head fell into his hands.

"I don't want this. I never wanted this for Bella. I wanted to be an escape; an easy way out of her other life. But now I'm a one-way ticket right into it."

"It doesn't have to be like this," Carlisle whispered as I stood and went to Jake. "There has to be a way; we can do something."

"Jake." I kneeled down in front of him and placed my hands on his cheeks, effectively isolating us from everybody else. I gazed into his brown eyes, in my own little world where only he and I existed. "We'll find a way out of this. It'll be okay."

"It's an easy solution," Leah scowled. "They want Bella to be a vampire. Just give 'em what they want already."

"Leah, please," Sam responded, hands on his knees. "When they arrive, Bella will be with the Cullens. Jacob will tell them he had to return…"

"'Cause Bella was threatening to reveal our secret if she didn't see him," Emmett finished.

Carlisle sighed. "Not all that believable."

Sam shrugged. "It's the best we've got. All we can work with…" He glanced at Alice. "How close are they?"

Alice bit her lip, looking off into the distance. Her expression changed, from deep concentration to confusion. Jasper reached for her hand and held it in both of his.

"What is it, Alice?"

Alice blinked twice, and then shook her head slowly. "They… I don't see them."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "They've changed their minds?"

"No." Everyone turned to look at Sam. One by one, I recognized horror on the wolves' faces. Leah jumped up from the log.

"Where's Paul?" she whispered frantically.

Sam stood; his saddened features making him appear years older than he actually was. "They've encountered another werewolf."

* * *

I stood next to Jake, watching Leah cry over Paul's broken body, lying on the dirt.

"He knew," Seth whispered. "He knew they would think he was Jake." Leah's sobs continued.

"It's obvious they thought he was Jacob when they killed him," Jasper murmured. "But did they figure out he wasn't him when he was dead?"

Sam kneeled beside his fallen brother, assessing the wound. Finally, he spoke lowly. "No. He died recently. He stayed in his fur until he died. They were gone by then."

Embry shook his head. "Where did they go?"

Sam sighed. "To find Bella."

I raised my head at the spoken sound of my name, finding that everyone was staring at me, with the exception of Leah. I shook my head. "No…"

"Jake, you need to go into hiding–"

"I'm _not_ leaving Bella!"

"They won't kill her," Alice whispered. Everyone fell silent, and observed the little vampire while she stared past my head, seeing things that weren't really there. "They won't hurt her." Suddenly, her eyes widened and regained intelligence. "We need to go back," she said urgently. "Now."

* * *

When we stepped into the clearing, Carlisle was face-to-face with Aro. They seemed to be having a civil conversation. Sam threw an arm in front of Jake.

"Stay here with Leah," he murmured. "Jasper, Alice?" The couple walked out into the field, toward the confrontation. "Seth?" The little wolf followed. Sam's dark eyes swept over to rest on me. "Bella."

"Are you kidding me?" Jake hissed.

"She'll be fine," Sam said, pushing Jake back into the shadows as Jane and Alec glanced over.

Jake took my face in his hands. "Damnit… Be careful, Bells." He kissed me cheek chastely. "Come back to me. Please."

I gazed into his chocolate eyes, nodding slowly. "I will." _'I will come back, if the only reason is to look into his eyes again.'_

"I love you, Bella."

I smiled. "I love you too."

Sam guided me away, and I raised my head to face my fate. Trying to gather my confidence, I walked close enough to Sam that I could feel his warmth. Jane's red eyes locked on me.

"Relax," Sam whispered. "Remember what Alice said." I nodded, trying to calm the vibration of my hands and body, so that my weakened knees wouldn't give out. "Stay behind me while they talk."

As we approached, Aro's rudely bemused voice became audible to my ears. "We're terribly sorry about the mistake. It's hard to tell who is who with all that fur, no?" He smiled sickeningly, and Jane's breathy, non-expressive tone carried to my ears.

"Here comes the guest of honor now."

All five of the Volturi members' eyes shifted to me. There was Aro, Jane, Alec and two whom I didn't recognize. All of the Cullens and pack stood opposite save for Jake and Leah, of course. Jane looked mildly interested by my appearance. _'My human appearance, no doubt.'_

"Where is Edward?" Aro murmured.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "He has moved to Colorado, with my wife, Rosalie and – soon to be – Emmett."

"Obviously we have a problem," Jane stated.

"Now, now, Jane, don't be rude." Aro smiled._ 'How ironic.'_ He took a step closer to me. "We simply have concerns of our existence being known. The girl cannot be left human."

"We understand," Carlisle replied quickly. "We just have one request." Jane narrowed her eyes. Aro raised his chin.

"Go on."

"Bella has two things she would like to accomplish before she is changed. First, she wishes to have at least one child. And second, she wishes to turn 18."

Aro glanced at me, seeming to consider Carlisle's offer. "Who would father this child?" Jane asked.

Aro chuckled. "Jane that is hardly our business." His crimson eyes swept over the Cullens. "If not Edward, then this young male, perhaps?" Emmett's lips curved into a slight smirk at the inclination, and I inwardly winced.

Finally, after several more moments of contemplation, Aro spoke. "When does the girl turn 18?"

Carlisle glanced at me. "Ten months," I said meekly.

Aro smiled. "Perfect." He turned to address Carlisle. "We will return the day after her birthday. If she is not one of us by then, we will personally take care of it."

My heart, which had been pounding repeatedly in my chest, eased just a tiny bit. _'Ten more months… Time to be human. Time to say goodbye. Time to… Have children.' _My cheeks heated up, and I caught Aro staring at me, perplexed, obviously dying to have Edward's special ability so he could see what was going on in my mind.

"Farewell," he murmured cheerfully. And with that, he turned and glided away, followed by the other two, a reluctant Jane, and an indifferent Alec. The moment they retreated into the tree line, I was whisked away by Carlisle, and into the Black house.

* * *

"Happy Birthday dude." Seth grinned as he handed Jake a gift wrapped in red paper and topped with a green ribbon.

"Looks more like Christmas," Jake joked. Seth hung his head, pretending to be hurt by the insult to his present-wrapping skills, and Jake laughed. "Nah man, I'm just kidding. Thanks."

"A toast, to the birthday boy." Everyone rose their glasses containing various liquids to Emily's suggestion. I turned to the closest person to me; Leah. With a reluctant smile, she touched her glass to mine with a soft _clink_, and we drank.

As the party died down, I made my way over to him. He held a bottle containing some sort of whiskey. I shook my head. _'Drinking. He's nowhere near the legal limit.'_ He spotted me approaching and smiled._ 'But then again, he never drinks enough to get even a little tipsy.'_

"Happy Sweet 16," I whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek. It was strange to think this mature man I was in love with was only just 16._ 'I guess it's kinda the opposite of the Cullens. Jake's younger than he looks.' _I studied the thin layer of facial hair above his upper lip. _'I take that back… He looks and acts in his 20s. His age just doesn't match.'_

"Quite the party, huh?" he murmured, nodding his head toward Embry, blindfolded and trying to pin a donkey tail on Quil. I sighed.

"I'm trying to decide if I'm dating an older man or not."

Jacob chuckled. "Technically I'm almost two years younger than you."

I gazed at him through hooded lashes. "When do you want your birthday present?"

"You got me a present?"

I smiled. "I suppose you could say that. But no one else can see; it's a surprise. I'll give it to you once everybody goes home."

"Okay." We both looked over at the sound of Quil calling Jake's name. "Awh, they want me to go play with them."

I laughed. "Then go. I'll be fine." With a toothy grin and a quick kiss, Jake trotted off.

"He's something, huh?"

I turned to face Leah, holding a cup of something fruity. She had a sad, vulnerable aura about her, and her eyes were strangely friendly. I nodded.

"Yeah."

She twisted her head to watch the boys fooling around with a football they'd found.

"He would've loved to be here, you know."

Leah's dark eyes shifted to me. _'Oh my God, did I really just say that?' _I tensed, ready to run in case Leah tried to kick my ass. To my surprise, her lips curved up into a smile. She looked down, holding her cup with both hands.

"I know he would," she murmured. She raised her head to look at me, a sort of acceptance in her eyes. "It's been eight months Bella, and I still dream about him every night."

I reached out to touch her shoulder sympathetically. "I was the same when I thought Jake was dead. I had nightmares."

Leah smiled weakly, and then abruptly changed the subject. "So are you gonna have a 'going away' party?" I shrugged, looking away. "Weren't you and Jacob going to try to conceive?"

"Oh we've been trying, believe me." I immediately blushed, but the words had slipped out of my mouth before I'd even thought about it. Leah laughed softly.

"Well, it's too late now," she stated, taking a sip from her red plastic cup. My heart sank.

"I guess it is." I bit my lip, dying to ask a question that had been clouding my mind for months. "Leah, do you think Jake will still want me when I'm a vampire?"

Leah studied me, considering my question carefully. After a few moments, she nodded.

"Yes. He loves you." She met my eyes as relief hit me. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "He's imprinted on you. There's no going back after that."

My jaw dropped a fraction of an inch, and I struggled to regain my voice, stammering. "What? He did? When?"

Leah raised her eyebrows. "When you were little kids. I've seen all those memories. Oh, the joy of being a werewolf and sharing minds with half a dozen guys… Let's just say that if I were into girls, I'd know exactly what to do." I couldn't help but giggle at her crude words. "But anyway, he never told you about it?"

I shook my head. "No. I mean, he said he loved me, but…"

"Hello ladies." I felt Jake's warm body behind me. Leah smiled.

"I'll leave you two be," she murmured, moving to go talk to Quil and her younger brother.

I sighed, turning around to face Jacob. His brown eyes were soft and inviting. "You okay babe?" His voice was but a husky whisper. I smiled halfheartedly.

"Just a long day." Jake nodded, and then took me in his arms. He held me for a moment, and I breathed in his comforting scent, pushing concerns and sadness out of my head. His warm chest rose and fell against my face as he inhaled and exhaled.

"I have to give you my present," I whispered. Jake pulled back, looking around. Sam and Embry had retired but Emily, Leah, Seth and Quil still sat around the campfire.

"Not everybody's gone."

I smirked. "That's okay. We'll go inside so they don't see."

* * *

"Shit, Bells."

I shut my eyes in satisfaction as my fingers wrapped around his length, holding it in place while I lowered myself down onto him. His large hands gripped my milky white thighs. He was so warm; almost hot to the touch everywhere. _'Almost everywhere.' _There was a certain place where I was warmer than any portion of his skin.

"Damn good birthday present," he murmured, dark eyes gleaming in the pale light from the full moon outside. I allowed my head to fall back as he grinded his hips up into me, creating delicious friction that sent sparks of pleasure to even the ends of my fingertips.

After a moment of adjustment, I pushed myself up and fell back down, impaling myself on him with a soft whimper. I did it again and again, swimming in a sea of contentment that was slightly ruined by the ache in my thighs and arms. Seeing my struggle, he grabbed my hips with slightly calloused hands and moved me effortlessly. My hands grabbed for his knees as I leaned back, gazing at him through lust-clouded eyes. He growled and pulled me down harder, eliciting louder whimpers and moans from me. The pace was enjoyable, but not gratifying.

Jacob, obviously agreeing with me, flipped us over. My back was suddenly against the soft bed and this magnificent, warm creature was above me, pushing into my body once again while his teeth and tongue worked my throat and collarbone. I gripped his shoulders tight, throwing my head back in bliss as he whispered against my skin between bites and licks.

"Bella… I can't… Hold out… Much longer…" he growled, thrusting hard into me. I clawed at his back, wanting, _needing_ more of him. My heightened senses were controlling my every action and causing inner turmoil. "Say my name, Bells…" I cried out wordlessly as he hit _that_ spot, and then hit it again and again. "Say it."

My peak was reached and I was lost for a short moment, white dots in my vision, then the after effects convulsed and shuddered my body. "J-Jake…!" With a wordless groan, he too reached his climax, biting down on my shoulder and igniting delicious pain.

"Bella… Bella…" he whispered over and over, finishing quickly after that. I held onto him, listening to his harsh breathing. My body was exhausted now, and my eyelids drooped. I felt Jake's hand on my cheek now; he was no longer above me.

"Sleep, baby."

Eager to oblige, my mind sank into darkness as he held me against his body.

* * *

The first thing I was aware of when I entered consciousness was pain. Nauseating pain that made my stomach turn. Jake's warm body was against me; arms enveloping me, soft breath on the back of my neck, legs tangled up in mine. I realized vaguely that it must be morning. Trying to convince myself that I was too comfortable to move, I buried my face in the pillow beneath my head. _'It'll go away. Just go back to sleep.'_

After a few more moments of the same continuous, agonizing ache, I reluctantly comprehended that I had to wake Jake up. I started to roll over to face him, and then it happened.

Jumping up and emitting a groan from Jake, I stumbled to the bathroom, barely making it there in time to vomit loudly into the toilet bowl. The convulsions were awful. I felt someone kneeling behind me, holding my hair out of my face.

"Jesus Christ, Bells," Jake murmured, catching me as I fell back on him. He held me on his lap, handing me a washcloth. I wiped my mouth with it, hand trembling. "D'you have the flu or something?"

I shook my head, the action making my dizzy. "I don't know." With a sigh, he gently gathered me up into his strong arms. "I think I need to lie back down."

"'Course," Jake said softly, carrying me back to his bed. He laid me down amongst the blankets and pillows. "Want me to stay?" I nodded miserably, nuzzling my head into his shoulder the moment he settled beside me. "Try to sleep, Bells."

And just like last night, as if I had no choice but to obey, I closed my eyes and began to drift off.

* * *

Five hours later, and I didn't feel any better. My stomach seemed to be ripping itself apart. The pain was something I'd never felt; not the worst pain I'd ever experienced, but rather a different kind of physical pain._ 'Difficult to explain.'_

"Poor dear…" Emily murmured from beside me. She pressed a cool cloth to my forehead. The pack monarch had taken the place of a very reluctant Jake when he couldn't get out of patrol duty. But, in a way, he's still won, because Embry sat right outside my window in his fur, read to convey the message should I become any sicker.

"Bella? How does a cold shower sound?" Her other hand rested on my shoulder.

"Wonderful," I groaned. The cloth was removed from my head. "Actually… A cold _bath_."

"Bath it is. Do you need help?"

I shook my head, determined to be independent. "I'll be okay." I got up carefully, wary of the nausea, but it didn't flare too bad.

"Alright." She shut the door behind me once I'd made it over there. "Call if you need anything."

In the silence of the bathroom, I could finally attempt to gather my weak self. _'I hate being sick.'_ Moving to run a bath, I watched the water begin to fill the tub. Eventually coaxing myself to move again, I stood straight and went near the sink.

The sweatpants came off first, cool air twisting around my thighs. Goosebumps spread across my skin like wildfire._ 'I feel so jumpy… So unsettled.' _Trying to shake it off, I reached to pull my shirt up and over my head.

My eyes drifted up to my reflection. What I saw in the mirror forced a gap from my throat. My shirt dropped from my hands as I stared, wide-eyed. With trembling fingertips, I prodded warily. Horrified, I stumbled back against the wall, a cry uttering from my lips.

"EMILY!"

* * *

"Can this really be happening?"

Carlisle looked up from my clipboard, nodding. Billy sat in his wheelchair, and Jake stood next to me, holding my hand tight. Jasper, Alice and Seth lingered in the back of the room.

"From what I understand, a wolf's gestation period is two months, and the Quileutes must have part of that gene, because Bella is nearly four months along – physically – but she conceived only a few weeks ago." Jake's fingers tightened in mine.

"How soon?" he murmured.

Carlisle smiled slightly, a glint in his eye. "Approximately a month and a half."

I turned my head to gaze at Jake, a sort of anxious excitement lacing into my voice that even I could hear.

"Jake…" He turned his head and his attention on me, brown eyes soft and slightly worried. I dared to smile. "We're gonna have a baby."

The concern in his eyes gave way to his own version of nervous anticipation. His eyes widened slightly. "Bella…" My only response was to wrap my arms around his neck. _'No going back now.'_ I searched my mind for any sign of doubt._ 'No, I know this is what I want. Jake.'_

"Bella, because of the speed of the pregnancy, your body will go through some drastic changes, and I'm not sure it will be able to keep up. Granted, this won't be near as tough on you as a vampire pregnancy would," Carlisle winced, "but you will still need extra nutrients."

"So it'll be a normal birth?" Jake looked hopeful. Carlisle chuckled, and Sam spoke with a tone of amusement as well.

"I believe me means to ask if it will be Cesarean or not," the large pack leader murmured.

"If everything goes as planned, it will be natural childbirth." Carlisle's golden eyes came to rest on me. "I'll deliver the baby if Bella will have me." I nodded eagerly, anticipation bubbling inside me. Carlisle's gaze grew serious. "Bella, the real problem will be your father."

My joy was suddenly clouded with worry. I bit my lip lightly._ 'Oh… How _will_ I tell him? I can't just go up to him and say "Hey dad, I'm pregnant with Jacob's baby, I'm keeping it, and after I have his half-human, half-werewolf baby, I'll be turned into an immortal vampire;" That wouldn't go down well.'_ I swallowed, butterflies swarming in my tummy.

"Don't worry, Bella," Jasper murmured from the corner. We all turned to look at him. He was smiling slightly, those golden eyes twinkling. "I'll help you out."

"You should do it sooner than later," Carlisle said softly. I sighed, trying to calm myself down before I began stressing out. _'You'll find a way to tell him, Bella. And if he doesn't accept it?'_ I raised my eyes to Jacob. _'Run away?' _He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

'_This isn't gonna be easy.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wowww! Chapter four… Is extremely long! Ha!_

_What can I say about this__…?__ Absolutely nothing. You'll just have to read for yourself. It's quite intriguing. Hah. Bella's birthing of her baby and well, her change. Enjoy!_

_Rated PG-13 because there aren't any descriptive sex scenes__, but some mind images that children really shouldn't be picturing, sooo… Yeah! :)_

* * *

**The Last Thing I Ever Do**

_Chapter __Four_

**_Word count ~ 5,644_**

The gentle breeze straying in through the open window was calming to my tired body. It smelt of the forest; dirt, pine, stream. It reminded me of the night I saw Jake for the first time since I'd considered him dead. I recalled the feeling of relief that had washed over me when he'd taken me in his arms, proving to me that he was real that time, and not another dream.

The soft beeping of the heart monitor brought me out of my memory. _'Not long now.'_ I opened my eyes, gazing at the fireplace that crackled across the living room from the couch I lied on. My arm was immobilized by the IV that was providing me with essential nutrients._ 'I'm glad Carlisle took it upon himself to think of my comfort. I hate hospitals.'_

The transformation had been extreme. Within just two months, I'd gained over twenty pounds, and my stomach had bloated to render me eleven inches wider around my waist than I'd originally been. The baby was constantly moving, except when I lie down in bed with Jake at night and relax with soft music playing. Jake's hand would rest on my tummy, and the baby would be completely still.

Jake had been incredibly supportive and mature throughout this whole experience. He'd stayed by my side all day, every day, obsessing over my comfort level. I'd been staying home – or at the Black's house, rather – since the third week of my pregnancy. At that time, my size was what should have been around six months pregnant, and Carlisle was worried people would take notice of my abnormally fast weight gain. As far as telling Charlie went, we'd confessed almost all of the truth. Yes, Jacob was a werewolf, along with nearly all of his friends. Jake had phased to prove it to my disbelieving father. Yes, I was pregnant. Charlie had handled that considerably well; Jasper hardly had to intervene. And yes, I was going away after the baby was born; right after my 18th birthday.

We'd left out one important truth; exactly what was happening after my birthday. Too afraid to admit that detail, I'd lied and told him Jake and I were leaving Forks to live somewhere else once the baby was born. Charlie had been pretty disappointed at this news, and I'd had to look away from his heartbroken eyes. He'd reluctantly accepted it though, as long as I came back to visit.

'_I'll visit after three months, dad,'_ I vowed, bringing myself back to the present._ 'That'll give me enough time to adjust, and get over the newborn phase. I won't hurt anyone.'_

"Bella?"

I raised my head as Emily came in. The pack mother with the maternal instincts had immediately taken me into her hands, acting as my birthmother throughout the ordeal. She'd taken care of her aunt when she was pregnant with Leah, and had feminism to go along with the experience that I desperately needed. _'Carlisle is a professional, but his presence just isn't as comforting as Emily's.'_

"Hey Em."

She smiled. "Jake'll be back in about an hour. The patrol had a few unexpected visitors." I raised my eyebrows in question, and she continued, "You father and some of his friends. Apparently Charlie had to cover for the pack." I grinned, and Emily shared my amusement. "I suppose he loves all this change, hm?"

I shook my head. "I think he's regretting offering to take me off my mom's hands."

Emily reached out to brush a loose strand of hair from my forehead. "No no no, Bella. Your father loves you. I meant that he's probably more freaked out than you, that's all."

I smiled a bit. "Yeah."

"So, any day now." I nodded, smoothing my hands over my swollen tummy. The baby immediately repositioned itself, forcing a soft grunt out of me. "Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

"Boy," I murmured instantly. Emily smiled. "I can just feel it."

"Have you and Jake talked about names yet?"

I shook my head. "I have a few in mind, but Jake keeps saying he wants to see the baby's face first. He's sure he'll know once he sees him or her."

Emily chuckled. "Good 'ol Jake." She swiped her long black hair from her eyes. "You still want to go with an at home birth, right? With medication?" I nodded. "Carlisle can be here in just a few moments at any time. He made sure we knew that. He said he wouldn't be hunting at all this month."

I shook my head. "He's pushing himself too far, just for me. Is he gonna be able to birth the baby and deal with me and all the blood if he's dying of thirst?"

Emily pursed her lips. "I'm sure he wouldn't risk it if he knew he couldn't handle it. He manages smelling blood nearly every day, Bella. He's a doctor; a surgeon, at that."

Soon Emily left, and I fell into a somewhat restless sleep. I tossed and turned for what could have been only minutes, or perhaps hours. I had vague dreams that I couldn't remember once I woke up to roll over again. I could feel the baby moving within me.

Gradually, a pressure built up inside my body. Pain joined it, until a wave of agony washed over me; so strong that it forced me awake. With a soft sound of pain, I sat up. _'Oh… What the…' _A second convulsion hit me, and I grabbed my shirt above my tummy, fisting it. Outside the window, I could hear Embry whining.

"Emily…!"

She was there within seconds, seemingly acquiring the speed of an inhuman body. From there on, everything became cloudy. I gathered that Emily was on the phone. The rest of the pack was there too; I heard all of their voices except Jacob's and Jared's. _'The patrol isn't back yet…'_ I struggled to breathe. _'Please let Jacob be here… I need him here. Please.'_

Suddenly I felt abnormally cool hands on my body. "Isabella." Opening my eyes, I gazed into golden depths. Carlisle blinked slowly. "Can you hear me?" I nodded hesitantly. "Are you sure you want to do this naturally? In a few minutes you'll be too far along to give you any anesthetics."

I drew in a deep breath and nodded again. "Where's Jacob…"

Emily appeared beside Carlisle. "Embry told him. The patrol's on their way. They should've been back by now, I don't know…"

"Bella!"

The low voice was laced with fear; concern. His face soon appeared above me, dark brown eyes searching my own. "I'm here, Bells. It's okay."

I gazed up at him, trying to focus on him instead of the dull ache that was spreading throughout my core. Yet another contraction hit me, rendering me helpless as I squeezed Jake's hand. I felt him hold tight, and then he spoke, words directed at Carlisle.

"Do something!"

The pain faded away as suddenly as it had come, and I opened my eyes to observe Carlisle. Finally, he sprung into action, rolling up his sleeves.

"Emily, get everyone out who needn't be in here," he murmured as he took a needle to inject into my arm. "We know Jake's staying."

"I will, too," Billy said slowly. No one objected.

"And me," Alice added. Carlisle shook his head, and began to argue.

"Alice, no –"

"She can stay." Everyone fell silent at my soft voice. "Em, would you call my dad? I know he won't be here in time, but I want him to be here afterwards…"

"Of course, sweetie," Emily smiled, ushering everyone out before exiting herself.

"Bella, we need to remove your clothes," Carlisle murmured. I bit my lip, glancing at Billy. _'I don't care about Alice or Jacob, and Carlisle's a doctor, but Billy…'_

"I'll leave, for Bella's sake," he said, beginning to wheel out. "Let me know when she's close."

Carlisle went about undressing me, letting Jake help with my panties. I kept my bra on, and the doctor hooked me up to a heart monitor machine once again. He stuck me with a needle, leaving the IV in my hand. I was covered with a blanket.

"Now, the wait begins," Carlisle murmured. Jake had pulled up a chair beside my bed, and sat close, holding the hand that didn't contain the IV. Carlisle settled in an armchair against the wall. Alice and Emily – who had apparently returned – lingered somewhere near the foot of my bed.

"You're five inches dilated, Bella," Carlisle informed me. "Halfway there. As far as how much longer, well… I've had women go through labor in less than an hour. Others take days." He glanced at Jake, then back to me. "However, if you're not at ten inches in six hours, we'll induce you, if that's alright with you."

I nodded, unable to imagine being in so much discomfort for so long._ 'Hopefully I'm one of those 'less than an hour' girls.' _

Two hours crawled by. Carlisle checked my dilation every half hour. _'The last time he did it, I was eight.'_ I sighed, taking a sip of the herbal tea Emily had made me. Said woman sat in a chair next to Alice. The psychic vampire was trying to see any part of the future, like she'd been attempting for the past hour. Unfortunately, nearly all of the impending future involved the wolf pack, rendering her ability useless. Nevertheless, she kept at it.

Jake was currently camped out beside me still, half lying on the bed so I could rest my head against his shoulder. He'd been whispering nothings and promises in my ear to distract me, but was beginning to nod off. _'Poor Jake. He hasn't slept properly in days, what with the patrols _and_ my condition.'_ I focused on his breathing, anticipating each rush of hot air on my skin before it came. The room was tepid and comforting. At ease, like I wanted it; as opposed to a public hospital.

The sudden quickening of a beeping noise drew me out of my somber state. Carlisle was standing, and moved to the machine opposite of my heart monitor. _'Obviously it's not my heartbeat…'_ Clueless, I shook Jake gently to rouse him.

"Oh dear," Carlisle murmured. It dawned on me that the machine was monitoring _the baby's_ heart rate. Jake raised his head sleepily.

"What is it?" I asked forcefully.

"Bella, I need you to stay calm, alright? The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. I need to turn you on your side and apply pressure…" Jake held onto my hand as Carlisle did so, and I gasped at the push I felt. The baby was quiet within me.

"Doc, what's going on?" Jake demanded when Carlisle didn't take any other action. He looked concentrated. _'Listening for the baby's heartbeat with his own ears…'_

"We need to induce her," Carlisle stated lowly, measuring an amount of liquid to inject me with. I blinked._ 'I didn't even see him move over there. Damn vampires.'_ "I don't want to risk her or the infant's health." He came toward me with the needle.

I nodded, not having much choice. The needle was in my arm, and not five minutes away, the contractions were mere seconds apart. Emily changed the bed sheets quickly when my water broke, and Jake carefully held me in his arms above the bed. When he put me back down, he let me squeeze his hand all I needed; I couldn't do him any harm. Carlisle raised his head from between my feet.

"Excellent. You're fully dilated, Bella." He stood, nodding at Alice and Emily. Alice put her gloves on and Emily went to get Billy. "Do you feel the need to push?" I nodded quickly, instincts beginning to take over. My eyes drifted over to watch Emily put gloves on too. Billy sat by the chairs, well out of the way. Carlisle stooped back down.

"I'm going to count to ten, Bella. You're going to push until I finish, then relax, then repeat." I nodded again, breathing labored as the constriction in my lower tummy tied into painful knots.

"Where is she?"

At the same moment I heard my father's voice, the urge came on strongly. I pushed, holding my breath in my lungs.

"… Three, four, five…" Carlisle murmured, glancing up as Charlie's face came into view on the other side of Jacob.

"Bella…"

"Nine, ten. Exhale." I let my breath out in a _whoosh_. Charlie knelt down next to me. I grimaced.

"Hi dad." My voice was strained. He smiled, but it was forced.

"Bells, honey." He looked up at Carlisle. "Take care of my daughter." Carlisle nodded curtly, and Charlie leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I'm gonna wait outside with Billy." I watched him leave.

"Bella." I tried to focus on the vampire's stunning face. "We need to get the baby out." I took a deep breath and nodded, concentrating on the task I was faced with. "I need you to push. Now."

My teethed gritted together as I pushed, squeezing Jake's hand. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever endured – even the venom when James had bit me. Tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Seven, eight, nine," he murmured as a cry escaped me. "…Ten." I relaxed, chest heaving. "Good Bella, he's crowning. One or two more pushes should do it." I dimly realized the doctor had said 'he'. _'Carlisle can't know… Can he?'_

"Bells, look at me." I turned my eyes on Jake, still panting, and studied his chocolate eyes. Within them, I saw fear, anxiety, excitement, worry… Yet I also recognized the struggle to stay strong. _'For me…' _"You're gonna be okay. We'll get through this." He kissed my cheek. "Push, baby."

"One, two, three, four…" I felt the blood rushing to my face as Carlisle counted. "Nine, ten. Great Bella, one more push." The pressure was intense, and the pain nearly unbearable. My body was so tired. _'Finish this. You can rest after… Just stay conscious for a little while longer.'_

"Alright Bella, push!" Carlisle urged. I sucked in one last breath and pushed hard. "One, two three," he counted forcefully. I growled a scream, gripping Jake's hand hard enough to surely break a normal human's fingers.

"C'mon Bells…"

"Six, seven, eight…"

And then, the pressure was gone. Carlisle's voice was gone. Some of the pain was gone. My head fell back against the pillow as Carlisle turned with a tan something in his hands. Emily had a blanket. A quiet noise brought tears to my ears, though I was baffled as to why… Then I realized it was the cry of my baby. Carlisle turned around and came closer, placing a warm bundle against my chest. I raised an arm to carefully hold it close.

"It's a girl," Carlisle whispered, pulling a portion of the blanket away to reveal the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. Two beautiful auburn eyes gazed up at me; the crying had ceased. I touched her cheek in amazement.

"Jade," Jacob whispered. I turned my head to look at the man to my left. There were subtle tears in his eyes as well. He leaned forward to touch her dark hair, and she reached up with a tiny hand and gripped one of his fingers in her little fist. I nodded, smiling through my tears – tears of joy now.

"Jade Lynn." Neither of us could take our eyes from the little miracle in my arms, but I felt Jake's nod of agreement._ 'He was right about waiting to name her… It's instinct.'_

"You did it, Bells," he whispered, grinning.

"Jade Lynn… Swan?" Carlisle questioned, pen and clipboard in hand. I finally tore my eyes away from her, obliging the vampire. Jade made a small noise.

"Jade Lynn Black." I adverted my eyes to Jake, and he confronted me with brown eyes of awe and affection. I smiled. "For the future to come."

Jade made a quiet noise of agreement.

* * *

I opened my eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight that filled the room. The scent of cinnamon filled my nose. Quiet music played from downstairs. I glanced at the clock on the wall._ 'Nine a.m.'_ Today was my 18th birthday.

Jake had been gone all morning, running patrols and whatnot, but another warm body cuddled me. I lowered my eyes to the little girl that lie beside me. Her dark brown hair was splayed out on the white pillow beneath her head. Her breathing was soft and even, with a slight rise and fall of her shoulder. My daughter; Jade Lynn Black.

To everyone's surprise – especially Carlisle's –, she was growing at an incredible rate. Although I'd heard all the stories of increased growth development within the wolf pack, it hadn't really crossed my mind that Jade could have inherited that gene from Jake. My little girl appeared about three years old, though she was only a few weeks. Her growth was literally visible from the start of the day to the end. Billy had eased my troubled mind with wise words, explaining that Seth had been the same way; he'd grown at an insane rate, appearing twelve when he was technically only a year old. Because of this reason, the pack had been his only comfort and social interaction. Billy guessed that Jade would have the ability to phase, and eventually her pause in growth would balance out her age.

I sighed, sitting up carefully._ 'It's all too complicated. Too many ifs and maybes. We'll wait and see.' _Movement came from beside me, and I turned to see beautiful red-brown eyes gazing up at me. She grinned, flashing canines that rivaled her father's in sharpness.

"Happy birthday mommy."

I couldn't hold back my smile. With a quick kiss on the cheek, she hopped out of bed and dashed downstairs with speed that I couldn't even begin to match. I sat in bed awhile longer, reveling in her health and Jake's proximity.

My contentment was soon chased away by dread. _'I'd bet my last day as a human that Alice has put together a huge party.'_ I sighed, recalling when I'd begged her not to make a fuss about this. She had simply smiled and told me she "wouldn't do anything too drastic". _'Her opinion of drastic is much different from mine,'_ I thought grudgingly.

Finally forcing myself to get up, I threw the covers from my body and curled my toes at the feel of the fuzzy carpet beneath my soles. It made me think of Jake's soft russet fur. For some reason, his wolf form left me intrigued. I found his ability to change quite appealing, and found myself jealous at some times. _'I'll be his natural enemy soon.'_ The thought saddened me.

"Bell-la!" Emmett's booming voice greeted me as I took the last stride from the bottom stair and onto the cool wooden floor. I attempted a smile at my two families who lingered downstairs, mingled collectively._ 'They've come together for my birthday.'_ A genuine smile graced my lips.

"This is it for your party, Bella," Alice said sulkily. "I didn't go crazy, like you wanted me to. Besides your father, no one else is invited."

"'Cept Edward and Rosie. But they aren't coming." Emmett turned his nose up in mock disgust, earning a giggle from Jade.

'_Edward doesn't even have the decency to see my baby, let alone be here for my birthday and to say goodbye to 'human Bella'.'_

With a pang of sadness, I realized today was the last day I'd see my dad for quite awhile. My eyes must have betrayed my emotions, because Carlisle came over to me, talking quietly as an arm came around my shoulders gently.

"Esme and I are going to watch Jade for the day. Take her to an amusement park, so you can enjoy this last day as a human."

I stared at him. "Carlisle, I can't ask you to…"

"You didn't ask, eh? I offered." He winked as we noticed Jade eavsdropping on our conversation. "Would you like to go to Raging Waters with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and was then distracted by Alice. I took the opportunity to lean closer to him and whisper, "Aunt and uncle…?"

Carlisle smiled. "We don't appear old enough to be grandparents."

"Happy Birthday, honey."

Charlie hugged me close, fastening the diamond necklace with the silver chain around my collar in the process. I smiled at him, murmuring a quiet thank you. He shrugged his coat on.

"Come back and visit soon, alright?"

"I will, dad."

He embraced me one last time, hugging me hard, and then departed for the door. As he left, I heard him exclaim, then laugh from around the corner. Curious, I followed him, and found Jared, Jake and Seth at the door. Charlie waved from his patrol car as he drove off. I smiled as Jake squeezed me, kissing me quickly.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"We're here to jailbreak you," Seth grinned.

I hesitated. "C'mon Bells, come run with your wolf family one last time, while you can still get outta breath." I smiled and glanced outside; the sky was painted with colours of orange and pink. Unable to resist the temptation, I turned back around.

"Thank you for the party, Alice." She rolled her eyes. "Could you tell Carlisle to keep Jade safe? Maybe let Charlie watch her tomorrow; I don't want her to see."

Alice nodded in understanding. "We'll watch her after your transformation, Bella. Go have fun. Last chance in this body." She smiled, and I turned and followed my pack out into the night, oblivious to the frost of the forest.

"You remember our first kiss?"

"Mmn," he hummed, holding my body tight against his. The touch of his large hands on my hips ignited little sparks within me. My body molded to his perfectly. The bonfire behind me lit up his dark eyes into golden-brown depths of promises kept and more to come.

"Remember when I first came to Forks, to stay?"

He nodded, silent this time. His eyes spoke enough words to captivate my attention. He was a creature of strength, warmth and freedom. He was my sun; my brightest star, on the darkest of nights. My light to forever guide me.

"You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Clumsy, but beautiful." He grinned and I laughed softly, but then his toothy smile faded to a slight frown. "I'm gonna miss that."

I instantly knew what he meant, and my smile left my lips as well as I watched his gaze become distant. 'I'll be even more coordinated than him.'

"I'll miss your warmth. You'll be freezing to me." He cringed. "I'll miss the soft, vulnerable, clumsy girl that I fell in love with."

Sadness touched my brown eyes. "Does that mean you won't love me after this?" My voice was weak; feeble, as I asked the question that had been haunting my mind.

His gaze met mine, and slowly, affection collected in his eyes. He reached up to touch my cheek, gently. His voice was but a whisper.

"I said I'd love you 'til your heart stops beating, Bells…" My heart sank. "I never said I'd stop loving you after." The look in his eyes simply implied another promise to be kept.

* * *

Morning came much too soon after my passionate night with him. Fearing he'd feel different after my change, I'd given him everything I had, and stored every little detail in the back of my mind. _'Every sound he made, the way his hands held my hips, the tingle of his skin beneath my fingertips…'_ But now, the sun shone through the window, far too bright and taunting me with a beautiful day in the chaos of my existence. I buried my face further into the shoulder beneath me, attempting to drown myself in his sweet warmth. The movement roused him.

"Mn, Bells…?" He drew my body close against his, burying his nose in my hair and inhaling deeply. I savored the contact, but to my dismay, he seemed to remember, and released me. "C'mon Bells, we gotta get up and go meet the Cullens."

'_Not the bloodsuckers?'_ With a slight tremor, I realized he'd accepted the mutual neutrality with the vampires. _'What have I done to this world…?'_

"Don't make me pull you out of bed." He smiled, reaching for me. The attempt of being at ease was forced. I sat up, gazing at him. The truth seemed to be nearly within reach._ 'This is the last day he'll love me like he does.' _He leaned over to kiss my cheek. His lips were warm too. "Come shower with me." Standing, he held out a large hand to me. _'I _will_ enjoy these final few hours with you.' _His dark eyes were sad. I stood.

'_Because it might be the last thing I ever do.' _

"When are they supposed to be here?"

Carlisle turned around, pale skin shimmering in the sunlight with a god. I barely heard his reply; I was too entranced by the dance of light on his face.

"Soon."

The air was tense. I could only imagine what it felt like to Jasper. In fact, the blonde was pacing relentlessly, back and forth in front of the grass Jacob and I sat in. Leaning against the warm body, I closed my eyes in a feeble attempt to escape this reality. _'Go back to the carefree days when there were no vampires, and Jake wasn't yet a werewolf.'_ I could nearly replay the moment I saw Jake, when I first came back to Forks after so long. As a child, he had been my first crush. That day, his long hair had framed his face, accentuating those chocolate eyes.

"They're close." The deep rumble within the chest against me drew me out of my fantasy. Jacob stood, helping me up too, and I leaned against him, remaining a half-step behind him.

The air was cold, and still. We all stood motionless; I was blind and deaf as the vampires and werewolves around me heard and saw things that were invisible to me. My breaths were slightly uneven, whereas Jake's were steady and warm, clouding the chilled air.

There they were. They skimmed the shadows, keeping out of the sun. Only two; Aro and Jane. _'They must be convinced we won't give them any trouble.' _A wave of rebellion washed over me, leaving the sweet taste of hatred on my tongue. Jasper shot me a warning glance, eyes golden.

"Well well well! All ready and waiting!"

It took all my willpower not to recoil from Aro's sickeningly kind voice. His eyes gleamed crimson. I turned my gaze to Jane; she fixed me with menacing, amused eyes. _'Fuck.'_ I returned my eyes to Aro, favoring him over the creepy blonde.

"Tell me, have you bore any children?"

I forced my gaze to remain steady. "One."

"Delightful." Aro's gaze swept over to Emmett, and the burly, raven-haired vampire addressed him with bold eyes. "Did you father this child? Though it may have been difficu–"

"I did."

My heart skipped two beats and my breath caught in my throat._ 'Jacob, no…_' The elderly vampire locked those crimson eyes on Jake, frowning. Jane's expression was that of repulsion. "Excuse me?"

The corner of Jake's lips turned up in amusement at their confusion. He kept his eyes on Aro, though he answered Jane's question.

"I fathered the child."

Aro's frown deepened. "Do you mean to tell me that Isabella's child is a hybrid werewolf?"

"We believe she has the ability to phase," Carlisle murmured, stepping in to divert the attention from the man who was supposed to be dead already. "She's just a bit warmer than the average human. It seems she has more werewolf DNA than human."

Aro glanced back at Jacob, then me, studying us. Finally, he chuckled. "Well, no matter. Hybrids have been in existence in centuries before. And Isabella will be a vampire. Our problems are solved." He smiled smugly at me. "Speaking of that… Who would you like to do the honors, Isabella?"

My throat closed for a moment and I lost my ability to speak, but Jake touched my elbow. As if the simple contact channeled courage from him into me, I drew in a deep breath and spoke. "Carlisle." My eyes shifted to the blonde vampire. He didn't look surprised. We had discussed this beforehand; he had experience with the situation, and could control himself the best. I was nearly guaranteed to survive. "I want Carlisle to do it."

Aro nodded. "Splendid. Wise choice. Get on with it then."

I paled, and Carlisle stared. Jake growled softly. Carlisle was the first to recover. "Now?"

"Of course."

I wrinkled my nose, somehow finding to courage to speak again. "Can't we go inside the Cullen's house?" Aro stared at me._ 'Why not? It's not like I'm gambling my life anymore.'_

"I suppose. Just the two of you." He grinned. "Wouldn't want any distractions."

Jake stepped forward, obviously eager to make an angry remark, but I grabbed his arm. He whipped around to face me.

"Don't, Jake."

"Bells, I'm not just gonna–"

"Shh." My finger descended on his lips, effectively silencing him. His brown eyes spoke for him, expressing his concern and objection. "It'll be better this way. You won't have to see me suffer."

"I'll take care of her, Jacob," Carlisle murmured sincerely.

After a moment more of hesitation, Jake spoke words of defeat. "Bring her back to me, Doc."

Aro smiled. "Wonderful."

"How painless can you make it?"

Carlisle turned around, the rays of sunlight filtering through the window casting glitters on his skin. He stood near the counter, preparing a needle from his medical kit. His golden eyes shifted to me as he sighed. He put the needle down on a white washcloth and ran a hand through his white-blonde hair. It was the most stressed I'd ever seen him.

"I've never changed a perfectly healthy human before, Bella. My other patients were deathly ill, and were half conscious when they felt the pain. Not to mention they were sedated… It's no use to give you any type of painkiller; the venom will just burn it right out of your bloodstream. Honestly, I don't know." His eyes lowered to the ground, and I leaned back against the counter._ 'This is it.'_

My breath escaped through my lips in a _whoosh_. Carlisle raised his head and came closer, his wise gaze somehow comforting._ 'He was definitely the best choice. He has experience. He knows what he's doing.'_ I bit my lip, worrying it between my teeth, and then released it to speak. "If you can't make it any less painful, can you make it less traumatizing?"

His smile lightened the mood in the tense room a bit more. "I will most definitely be as gentle as possible. That's also what this shot is for." He held up the sharp needle. "Could you roll your sleeve up for me?" I did so, looking away as he injected the liquid into my arm.

'_Ow.' _"What's this for?"

"Just a sedative. You can't be too excited or antsy when the venom is introduced, or your heart will most likely fail." He pulled the needle from my arm, wiping the tiny amount of blood off with a washcloth. He waited until I looked up at him again. "It will burn, Bella. Worse than when James bit you, because then, you barely got past the first stage of change. Today, you'll suffer through all four." I nodded, trying to relax my tensed muscles. Every sense in my body felt like it was on overload. "Now, where would you like the puncture marks?"

I bit the tip of my tongue, and then leaned back against the counter. "We might as well keep it traditional. My neck."

Carlisle smiled again with a simple nod, the beauty of his face enhanced by his flawless teeth. He came close, standing before me. Cold radiated from his body. "Sit on the counter, Bella." I obeyed, gripping the edge with both hands. I was uncertain if it was how cold he was or his hand brushing the hair from my face that made me shudder. The left side of my neck was exposed; I knew he'd go for the jugular. My eyes shut tight. _'This isn't right…'_ I couldn't help feeling a bit seduced by this charming gentleman, though it was purely innocent.

His mouth was near my ear now. "Relax," he whispered, cool air rushing past the shell of my ear. I held back another shiver as he tucked the annoying strands of hair behind my ear.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he murmured, lips cool on my throat. I nearly giggled half-hysterically at the reality of him apologizing in this situation. Instead, I gritted my teeth, preparing myself. In an instant, he sank his teeth into my neck.

There _was_ no preparing myself. The pain was excruciating. It made my mind swim, and I fisted his shirt sleeve in my hand as a broken scream escaped me. It did burn, and I felt the flames licking through my veins. My vision blurred. Carlisle's voice was morphed into something I couldn't understand. He had let go… But the venom was already doing its job. My teeth sliced through my lip as I made an effort not to cry out again. Surely I was dying; the pain was white hot, searing my heart. Surely my body could simply take no more.

_Ba-bum._

_Ba-bum._

**Silence**.


	5. Chapter 5  Epilogue

_This is more of an epilogue than a final chapter, seeing as its so short… Thank you fellow readers for taking the time to comment, read and enjoy this story! I hoped you loved following it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do apologize about the somewhat abrupt ending, but I just had a feeling that this was a good ending, and I wasn't sure where else this story could go. If it's highly requested, I could write a sequel somewhere down the road._

_This chapter is rated a simple G. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, and I never will!_

_Keep an eye out for my next fanfiction; it'll be an AroBella one! (Yes, I am strange.)_

* * *

**The Last Thing I Ever Do**

_Chapter __Five_

**_Word count ~ 1,145_**

I remember reading a famous quote by a great man once. _"Forget canines. Silence is a man's best friend."_ In any other circumstance, I would have easily agreed. But apparently, that man wasn't thinking of vampire victims when he'd spoke those words. Frankly, the silence was the worst part. There was nothing to distract my mind from the intense pain.

I had never had the misfortune to catch any part of my body on fire before. But if I had to imagine, I'd say this was the equivalent. It felt as if my body was being seared right to my very core. I could feel it underneath my skin; impossible to escape or find any relief from. I lacked the ability to cry out or move; I was paralyzed. So I lie there in agony, with only silence to comfort me.

'_Carlisle said it would burn,' _I kept repeating in my head. _'There are four stages. He said I only got through the first when James bit me. So the first stage must be the initial burning pain before you lose consciousness. The second is losing consciousness. The third and fourth…?' _I would have sighed in exasperation, had I been able to open my mouth._ 'I guess I'll be finding out soon enough. It can't be any worse than this, can it?' _

Instead of concentrating on the pain, I tried to think of other things. _'Mind games.'_ I tried to picture the future._ 'Jade will look way different by the time I'm healed.' _I relived memories; dozens of them. My mind worked like a scrapbook, recalling certain experiences and placing an image or two with them._ 'My first day at Forks, after not visiting for years.' _My orange truck. Jake's long hair._ 'Jake crashing prom.' _My cast, dress and sneaker combination. _'Italy with Edward and Alice.' _Jane's creepy red eyes. _'Slapping Paul.'_ Jake changing as he jumped over me. _'My first kiss with Jake…' _Exactly that.

The weight on my chest increased slowly, and each breath became harder and harder to force into my lungs. Finally, the effort was too much, and I simply exhaled and didn't inflate my lungs again. Instead of feeling the normal urge to breathe in, I felt nothing._ 'No need to breathe…' _The new silence was even more uncomfortable; bearing down on me like the weight of a heavy blanket. I tried once again to find another sound to concentrate on.

I didn't have to strain much at all this time. I heard voices on the television downstairs. Birds chirping in the pine trees outside. The roar of cars on…_ 'Is that the freeway…?'_ Astonished, I focused on the television voice. It was a man, reporting on a football game. _'The third stage… These senses are amazing.'_ Happy to be rid of the quiet, I listened to the scores of recent baseball games.

Although I had no sense of time, I knew it was quite awhile later when the scent of pizza drifted into my nose. The smell should have made me hungry, but it did nothing but confuse me. _'Why are the Cullens making food?' _My question was soon answered when I heard new male voices outside as they approached the house. The front door opened, and I placed the individuals; Jared, Seth, Sam, Embry and…_ 'Jake.'_ The urge to tear up came, but nothing happened. I listened to them talk with Carlisle and Alice, and then there were footsteps on the stairs. Someone was coming up to see me.

"She's well into stage three. Her senses are more aware that yours or mine right now. She should complete the final stage soon and become conscious. Actually," he paused, "I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us right now."

I yearned to answer him; to tell him and Jake that I _could_ hear them. My acute senses made me aware of Jacob moving closer. He was warm and comforting. My pain was nearly gone.

"Bells, if you can hear me… I'm here. I'm waiting for you to wake up. We all are. Can you wake up for me, so I can hold you…? You'll have to be careful not to squish me." He chuckled. My eyes longed to take in his chocolate eyes. "Jade's doing amazing. I wish you could see her, she's gettin' so big…" He paused, seeming at a loss for words. Then, he whispered, "I love you."

Without a second thought, I began to reply. A small noise that sounded like the beginning of an_ "I"_ came from my mouth. Then I realized my lips were parted.

"Bella!"

I sensed Carlisle rush over, and Jake's hand was gone. There was a protest. _'Now's as good as ever.'_ Forcing my limbs to work, I felt my fingers twitch. "Stay back. She might initially become hostile." All was deathly quiet, apart from Jake's breathing.

I opened my eyes slowly, wary of my new body. Little strands of rainbows circled the fluorescent light above me. Testing my muscles, I pushed myself up, flexing my tendons. The clarity of the room was spectacular. Every little detail was apparent now – details I didn't even know were there before.

"Bells?"

Jake's voice caught my attention, and I turned my head. Although he stood next to a vampire with unexplainable beauty, he held his own. His tan complexion and dark hair completed the pallet for his brown eyes, captivating me.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. I'm not gonna eat Jake or anything." My voice sounded foreign. Jake smiled and pulled away, but Carlisle remained wary.

"Careful, Bella. You're a newborn, remember. You don't want to do something you'll regret."

Jake reached out to me, and I stood, surprised at the strength of my body. I thought I'd be off balance after lying down for so long, but I felt as if I could leap through the roof and touch the moon. Jake took me in his arms hesitantly, holding me tight. _'He feels feverish.'_

"You're freezing. Called it," he smirked, and then nuzzled my ear. "Welcome home, my Bella," he whispered. His breath sent tiny shivers down my spine. I looked at Carlisle for an explanation. The look on his face was one of amusement.

"I forgot to mention… Vampire bodies are quite sensitive, especially for the first few weeks."

Jake smirked, waggled his eyebrows, and then laughed. I would have blushed if I still had the ability to. _'I'm going to love you forever.'_

"Missed you." He kissed my forehead. "Let's go see our little girl." I followed him down the stairs, hand held securely in his larger one. My two families were waiting for me in the living room at the bottom of the stairs. Jade stood next to Alice.

'_If it's the last thing I do.'_


End file.
